


Saints Alive

by Imbendingurspoon



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Boondock Saints (Movies), Borderline - Fandom, Demon Hunter - Fandom, Young Indiana Jones Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex, pan-fandom, wormholes and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbendingurspoon/pseuds/Imbendingurspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skid is once again on her own and she has to find a new place. Luckily for her, she knows a friend who knows a guy who knows of a place for free. Down side is it's in the South side of Boston where crime is rather terrible. Of course, with two Irish brothers as new next door neighbors, what's the worse that could happen? A panfandom story that started out just BDS, but turned into something more psychotic and amazing and terrifying! Enjoy! Also, if you've been reading and worry you'll have to reread, don't worry, nothing has been changed to the first four chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Boston falls are beautiful. They are full of bright reds and oranges and yellows popping out from the damp moss greens and dark browns of the older buildings. The clouds rolling in on damp, dreary days made everything perfect looking for a post card or for a person like me that would take a cloudy day over sun shining any time. Unfortunately, I didn't live where all the gorgeous colors were. In fact, I didn't live anywhere. The down side of working for random jobs of pay, I couldn't really afford any place to live besides squatting. Boston is an expensive place to live and since my income's unsteady, there's no way I'd be able to afford a place decent or even just below decent. The last place I was in was being sublet by a friend of a friend and that friend of a friend lived in a nice place, but eventually they came home and I was back on the streets with only a few changes of clothes, my laptop, some pencils and colors, and enough cash to catch a few buses and maybe grab some food. 

As much as I enjoyed the fall, before it got too cold, I needed to search for my new place to crash. A stop at a coffee shop allowed me to make a call to people I knew to see if any of them knew of a place. No one responded within the first hour, but when the coffee shop people were starting to give me looks, I got a call back from a guy I knew. He said something about a place in the Irish part of Boston near a bar and bus stop. I jotted down the bus stop and vague address he gave me before heading out. It took half my money to get to the South side and even then I only had a little bit left. hacker I really didn't want to, but I was going to have to use my reserves. As an occupation I was a hacker of sorts. I was on the FBI's watch list, but they never could track me through the amount of servers I grape vined through. Not that I stole money. I simply did consultations for businesses that were having problems with money disappearing or their information being stolen. 

It kept me from truly being starving and in the streets. Besides, being a hooker wouldn't work with my boyish physique. Well, for the men that would actually want a woman. I was twenty-four years old, but looked like a twelve year old boy with my lack of curves and stick figure. The short, turquoise hair didn't help either. Not that I really cared. Most of the time everyone just thought I was a kid and I didn't mind. It just meant that I was left alone. 

Getting off the bus at the stop I scribbled down, I looked around and saw a street full of unlabeled buildings with a bar right smack dab in the middle. With a sigh, I started to look for the address that I was given, it took me just ten minutes to find the building. It was an old construction warehouset. Two men in black pea coats walked out, so at least there was a sign of life. I walked in and found the loft. Taking the top floor first, I started to check and see if there were any free places. There were on the top floor, but they were rather exposed with part of the wall to the outside missing. Going through them, finding the good ones were locked, I finally found one on the fifth floor with some help from a nice lady. She reminded me of a motherly type, granted she didn't have any kids. Her name was Mrs. Fitzpatrick and she had three dogs. I couldn't pronounce any of their names, but there was a boxer I called Fred, a terrier I called Killer, and a mop dog I called Mop. 

She had been on her way out to take the dogs for a walk when she found me wandering around. “Ye look a bit lost,” the gray haired woman said as I looked around the hallway. I turned to the voice and turned to see her with the dogs sitting around her. 

“Uh, I am,” I admitted as I pushed my glasses back up my nose. “I heard there was a place here that I could crash and kinda take over. I'm trying to find an open spot and so far I've struck out.”

“Oh, here,” she said, shifting the leashes of the dogs over to her other hand before shuffling over to the lift, waving me over. “I have th'perfect spot fer ye on th'fifth floor.” Well then, that was lucky. I followed her into the lift and listened to her talk as we went down. “It's not of'en that we get new neighbors. I like t'know ev'yone that lives in this buildin' jus' so I can make sure it stays safe as possible.” Neighborhood watch dog. I was cool with that, even if she was the stereotypical nosy neighbor that would always be offering home baked cookies and hot chocolate before asking why I hadn't found a man yet. 

“Well at least I found a place that has something more than me sleeping with a shotgun for security,” I snorted. 

“Oh, don'cha worry. This buildin's full o' good people. I make sure that they know if they get up t'no good that they won't last long here,” she said, patting me on the shoulder. “Oh! Where're me manners? I'm Mrs. Fitzpatrick.” When she held out her hand, I couldn't help but smile. 

“I'm Skid,” I said, taking her hand and shaking it gently. The lift stopped on the fourth floor and since Mrs. Fitzpatrick had her dogs, I opened the lift. 

“Such a nice young man,” she beamed as she got off. I shrugged and followed her into the hallway. Most of the time people did think I was a boy, but I didn't correct them. It tended to go my way when they did. “There's a couple o' boys that live in the place next to ye. If'n ye need anyt'in in the way o' help wit the place, plumbin' or such, just give'em a knock and they'll put ye right.” It was really hard to understand her, but I got the jist of two guys living next door good with handy man stuff.

“Awesome,” I nodded as she leaded me to a loft/apartment that had a door that had seen better days. I pulled it open to see a wide room that had nothing much besides a fridge, stove, sink, bathtub, and something like a couch. It was better than nothing and I was pretty damn good at my scavenging abilities. Yeah, this place would work. 

“This is the best one left, so I'd take it if I were ye,” Mrs. Fitzpatrick said. She had a point. 

“I'll take it then. Uh, how do I claim it?” I asked.

“Just lock it behind ye. The trick wit this one is t'jiggle the handle till it works itself out enough t'just open,” she said, demonstrating for me. It would work till I got an actual lock to keep everything secure. 

“You've been here a while, haven't you?” I asked as she gave me a smile and a nod. 

“Goin' on ten years. Came here after me good fer nothin' husband was thrown in prison fer sellin' stolen cars. Had t'sell everyt'in just t'pay for his bail an' he still lost his case,” she sighed, shaking her head. 

“At least you have a place now,” I said, hoping that would help the somewhat awkward silence that had come up. 

“Aye, the Lord blessed me wit that much,” Mrs. Fitzpatrick nodded smiling. The dogs began to whine, their nails scraping at the floor. “Oh! I better get them outta here before they decide t'do their business here in yer new place.” 

“Alright,” I chuckled. “I'll see you around then.” 

“Have a good day, laddy,” she said as she lead the dogs out of my new place, leaving me with my imagination to get started on the 'remodeling.' I set to work checking out the entire structure of the loft and found that I'd have to sort out some sort of heating/air conditioning unit, a bed, food, a broom and soap at least. Second on my agenda was to find all the outlets and I was happy to find at least four that worked that I could hook my laptop up to. No internet, but that would come later. For the moment though, food and blankets would suffice. Before I left my new place to search of a few things I could scavenge, I checked the couch to make sure there weren't any bugs or mice and to see if I could even sleep on it. 

Luckily it was fairly comfortable and even had a pull out bed. The mattress left much to be desired, but it was better than the floor. Folding it back up, I took off my backpack and hid it under the sink. The neighborhood wasn't the best, but I didn't want to earn more attention by carrying a bag with valuables in it.

There were a few places I could find a few pillows and blankets, so I went to them first. I walked a while, maybe ten blocks, and found the thrift shop I was thinking of. Thankfully they were decently priced and somewhat clean. The only blankets they had were flowery quilts and big, puffy comforters and the pillows were only flat things. I picked out a couple of quilts and a comforter covered in cream and purple flowers, tossing a few pillows in as they had the tags for seventy-five cents that day. 

“Is that is?” The woman behind the cash register, Harriet according to her name tag, asked as she rung up my purchases. 

“Uh, how much for this cart? I mean to rent or borrow it? I live a ways away and I don't have a car,” I said, hoping that she wouldn't think I was crazy. 

“If you want, we can get someone to deliver that for you. We do it for just a few bucks so people around here can get big stuff around,” Harriet said. 

“That would actually be great,” I said. “I actually need to get some groceries first, so can I leave this here and be back in like, oh say fifteen minutes and get that delivery?”

“Sure thing hun.” Harriet gave me my total and I paid, letting her take the cart and put it to the side so I could go get my things. The rest of my errands went quickly. I had enough money left for bare necessities of dishware, minimal food, and a coffee maker. Harriet was true to her word and I was able to hitch a ride with the delivery service to my block. Forking over the last few dollars of cash I had to the driver, I took my arm load of things and started the short trek to my new place. Upon arriving to the door, I was faced with the problem of getting into the building itself. Of course I would forget about that. 

Grunting, I tried with the hand holding onto the blankets, but that didn't work. I switched to the other hand and ended up dropping a grocery bag of coffee and sugar. “Aw, come on!” I huffed. If I could just get into the building, I could do two trips from the lift to my place. Stupid door.

“Ye need help there?” A voice asked. I turned and saw two men in black pea coats coming towards me. One had dark hair with bright blue eyes that looked to be in a permanent scowl while the other had the same eyes, but wider and bit more concerned with his sandy hair mussed up. 

“Yeah, that'd be amazing,” I said, adjusting my hold on the loot. “Do you two live here?” I asked as the blonde took the groceries from me and the brunette picked up the fallen sack before taking the bedding. 

“Aye, fifth floor,” the brunette nodded. I opened the door for them and let them go in before closing it behind me, scurrying in front of them to grab the lift. 

“Good, so am I,” I said, hitting the floor button. There wasn't much talking, to be honest the two men that had nearly a foot on me were quite intimidating with their straight faces and identical clothing. Made me think of weird serial hit men twins. 

“Ye just move in? Never seen ye around?” The blond asked. I nodded.

“Today. I heard from a friend of a friend this place would be good, since I got kicked out of my last place,” I explained. They nodded in silence which easily crept back in. The rest of the short ride was filled with me shoving my hands into my hoodie pockets and shuffling my feet while the blond and brunette stood there, unwavering like a pair of columns. Soon as we hit the fifth floor, I opened the lift for them, leading to my place. 

“Yer just t'the east o' us then,” the blonde said as I jiggled the handle on my door. Like Mrs. Fitzpatrick had said, it opened after enough turning. 

“You two must be the ones she told me about,” I said, earning a curious look from them. “I mean, she said if I had any maintenance problems that you guys would know what to do.” 

“Aye,” the brunette nodded as I opened the door and let them in. The blonde set the groceries on the counter and the brunette set the bedding on the couch. 

“Thanks for the assist. I really appreciate it,” I said as they moved back to the door way. 

“T'ink nothin' o' it,” the blonde said. 

“Oh, um. . . I'm Skid, by the way,” I said, holding out my hand. 

“Skid,” the brunette nodded before taking my hand and giving me a firm hand shake. “Pleasure t'meet ye. I'm Murphy and this is me brudder, Connor.” 

“Well, thanks again guys,” I said stepping back out of habit of keeping personal space. 

“No, problem,” Connor said with a soft smile and a nod. They hesitated for a moment, making me think they were about to kill me and rob me from the shared look. “Say, what's a kid like ye doin' out on yer own?” 

“Um, I'm an adult and I got kicked out of my last place,” I said, shifting a bit. 

“Ye look pretty young t'be an adult. Yer not in school or anyt'in', lad?” Murphy asked.

“Haven't been in school for years. Trust me, I'm alright,” I said, giving them a smile. They seemed awful concerned for a stranger. 

“Alright. If'n ye need anyt'in' don't hesitate t'pound on the door,” Murphy said.

“I will definitely keep that in mind. Be seein' you two,” I said with a wave as they left. Closing the door behind them, I made sure to lock it. With a sigh, I made my way to my groceries and put them up. A shower would be amazing, but there was only a bathtub and upon further inspection, the tub didn't even have faucets. It was just a tub with a drain. So, I'd have to go old fashion if I wanted to not smell like a homeless person. It was chilly in the new place, but not too cold. I pulled out my sleeping clothes of a tank top and boxers, changed and made the bed/couch. The first night in my new place was a hard one. I couldn't sleep with all the different sounds I wasn't used to and the lights from passing cars shown through my window. A few times I was positive that someone was actually in my loft and I had to get up and check it out while using a boot as a weapon. 

The next morning I woke up with a crick in my neck and boot in my face. I had kept it there for the rest of the night, just in case. It didn't help though, as it stunk to high heaven and made me gag first thing in the morning. Since a bath wasn't on the menu, I got up and dressed before making a small breakfast. My watch told me it was only eight and that left a lot of time to fill for my day. Grabbing my backpack from under the sink, I set out to get to a coffee shop. Stepping into the lift, I was pulling the doors closed when the brothers from the day before came out of their place. 

“Oi! Hold it!” Murphy called. I pushed the doors back open and waited for them to get inside before closing it again. “Mornin',” he nodded to me.

“Morning,” I nodded back to him and his brother. 

“How was yer first night here?” Connor asked, pulling out a pack of smokes. 

“Okay. I mean, the couch was kinda rough and my neck's tight as fuck, but other than that I lived,” I said with a shrug.

“Eh, ye'll get used ta it,” Murphy said, taking a cigarette from his brother. “Unless ye feel like gettin' a new mattress or couch.”

“With all the millions I have stashed away? Why bother, I'd rather have a couch that tries to eat me if I sit on the wrong spot,” I chuckled.

“We could give you a hand in lookin',” Connor offered. “I mean, it'd be the neighborly thin' and all.”

“That'd be really cool, but you don't have to,” I said as the lift stopped at the bottom. “I'm fine and I don't want to give you guys work right after moving in and all.”

“It's fine. Not like we've got anyt'in' else t'do asides pay fer beer and food,” Murphy said with a soft smile and a shrug. “Sides, we know what it's like t'come t'the city as young lads ourselves. Least we could do t'help out a feller that's just startin' out himself.” 

“If you really want to, I'm not gonna stop you,” I said as Connor opened the lift doors. 

“At least ye know a lost cause when ye see one,” Murphy chuckled as I followed them out. “Where are ye headin'?”

“Coffee shop. Gonna try and find some work,” I said, pulling my backpack straps to adjust them.

“Yer lookin' fer a job?” Connor asked as they walked out the door with me.

“Yeah. I work with computers and it's kinda hit and miss, so I gotta constantly be on the look out for a job,” I nodded. Murphy and Connor gave each other a look as they lit their cigarettes. A total of maybe twenty minutes with these two and I could already tell they were telepathic. 

“We work at a meat plant. There was just an openin' if'n ye don't mind pigs in cut up parts,” Murphy said, blowing out a stream of smoke.

“Maybe? I don't know. I'm not a very strong person,” I said as we started to walk down the street.

“All ye have t'do is basically separate the parts o' the pig int'different areas. Not that hard and ye don't need a lotta strength fer it,” Connor said. It would be awesome to have a steady income and I could still do my computer thing on the side. . . I walked beside them in silence for a few moments in thought. Not that it really took me that long to decide. The need for money was highest of all, followed by my need for food. 

“Alright, I'll give it a shot,” I said as the brothers finished their cigarettes and stomped them out as I followed along with them.

“Glad t'have ye aboard,” Murphy chuckled, patting me on the back hard. I stumbled a moment, making the brothers laugh as we continued our trek to the meat plant. “Yer gonna hafta toughen up though. Not sure ye'll survive unless ye stay with the women.” Because that would be so bad. I stay quiet as we walk to their work, something about a mile or so away, over a bridge and through the park to the meat factory we went. 

The building was huge and I just let the brothers lead me in through what felt like a vast cavern of metal and concrete. Going past an office, they waved to a woman with a bright red beehive hair do before picking up their time cards and stamping them. “Ye've got t'wait out here while we go and grab the big man,” Connor said as he grabbed a white coat and gloves as Murphy did the same. “He's got a thin' about people bein' on th'floor that don't have a pass yet.” 

“But don't worry. We'll sort it out and ye can join in on the fun soon,” Murphy grinned. Something told me I'd have to be careful when either of them had that smile. It just reeked of someone being up to no good. 

“Hey! Boss!” Connor yelled as he and Murphy walked into the work area while I stood out and waited for the verdict. “We got ye a new recruit!” A few minutes later and a quick look at me, I had a job. The boys would train me and then after a few days I'd be left to my own devices. Didn't seem that bad. After I put my stuff up in a locker, I was given my own coat and gloves to start the day. 

It really wasn't hard work, Connor had been right about that. Felt mind numbingly boring, but it was money that I needed. By the end of the first part before my lunch break, my feet were killing me though. I sat down in the break room and groaned while the boys just snickered and laughed. “Yer really are gonna hafta toughen up if'n yer wantin' t'stay here,” Connor said, sitting across from me as Murphy came over with some lunches he'd gotten from a vending machine. 

“Well, it might help if I get new boots or something,” I said, lifting a foot to show off the worn soles of my hiking boots I'd been using as my only pair of shoes for the past six years. The boys grimaced and nodded.

“That's for sure,” Murphy nodded, taking a sip of a water bottle. “Ye gonna get somethin' t'eat?”

“Nah,” I shook my head. “Don't have the money. I'll be fine till I get home. I don't eat much anyways.”

“That's why yer all skin an bones,” Connor said, picking at my skinny arms. “Ye need t'eat more or yer gonna waste away t'nothin'.”

“I'm fine. I've got food at home. I'll just remember to take a lunch tomorrow,” I waved them off. 

“Here,” Murphy said, pushing his water bottle over to me. “At least drink some water. Ye don't want t'get dehydrated. That's a bitch of a headache that no one wants.” He was right about that at least. I took the bottle before having a couple of swigs before giving it back. “Go ahead and keep it. I'll steal some from this shit head.” He jabbed his brother in the ribs, who thwacked him back. It made me laugh. Their dynamic was a unique one, something I'd never really seen before. I'd certainly never been that close to anyone that I can recall. After lunch, we were back to the grindstone. 

Rather the boys were taking turns in showing me how to do things between harassing the shit out of each other. That was the rest of the day in a nutshell. Not that I just stood there and looked at them like they were mad, well I did a few times, but I really did start to enjoy the inclusion I had been enfolded into. Ever since I had left school, I'd kept people at arms length and they didn't even try to get closer. I was just a passerby in most people's worlds, but these two Irish brothers were taking me under their wing in just a day and making me one of their own. 

Of course I knew it wouldn't last that long. Things this good never did and I reminded myself of it as we finished work and headed back to the lofts. The lofts weren't home, but it could be. 

Big maybe. 

I'd think about it. 

Everything was suddenly very comfy and I was taking that with a grain of salt, ready for any shit to be thrown my way. It always would prove to be true time and time again, that when I became settled in any way that the other boot would drop and this good time would be done. 

“So, where're ye from?” Connor asked as we walked down the street. 

“New Mexico,” I said. Vague as possible. No attachments because it'd be easier like that. 

“Really? Huh, didn't peg ye as the sun and desert type,” Murphy said. 

“Probably because I'm not, hence the move to Boston,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“So, ye don't like cactus or cowboys?” Connor snickered.

“No, but I'm guessing, you two Irish pricks like to drink and fight,” I snorted, shaking my head.

“It's like he's one of us,” Murphy said, nudging me in the side. “Are ye old enough t'drink?”

“Yeah, I'm old enough to drink,” I nodded.

“Good, cause this weeks tab is on ye when ye get paid,” Connor smirked as we kept walking.

“But I don't even drink,” I protested.

“Ye do now,” Murphy said, ruffling my hair up. 

“So why'd ye colour yer hair like that? Makes ye look gay as fuck,” Connor said. These two were creating a fine line of humor and irritation. It seemed they could easily jump from one side to the other without so much as batting an eyelash. 

“Cause I fuckin' can, so eat me,” I grunted, swatting at his hand that went in to mess with my hair like his brother had. 

“Oh! Looks like, li'l Skid's got himself a pair,” Murphy cackled.

“Yeah, you can lick 'em while your brother blows me,” I snickered. It was like dealing with the boys at school all over again. Either it was act like them and deliver punches back just as hard or curl up and cry while they keep it up. 

“I knew there was a reason why we liked ye, lad,” Connor said, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me in for a noogie. We had become a trio of goofballs that were just picking on each other and it all rolled off our backs. As we walked along out street, we came upon the bar that was near us and the boys steered me towards it. 

“I already told you I don't drink!” I cried, flailing a bit as the pushed me on down the stairs. 

“Too fuckin' bad! Yer payin', so ye might as well join in,” Murphy grinned as we walked into the bar that was already full of loud people. As we came in, there were cheers and high fives as well as back pats as the boys lead the way to the end of the bar. “Hey Doc! We've got a newbie that's payin' fer a tab fer the week!”

An older man with large glasses came down the bar with two pints in hand. “P-p-p-pleasure ta meet ya. Fuck! Ass!” 

“No, I'm Skid,” I said, earning a round of laughter at just easily teasing the older man. 

“Oh, fer fuck's sakes,” the man sighed waving them off as he poured another pint and put it in front of me. “Ye little shits bet-t-t-ter mind yerselves.”

“Oh we always do, Doc,” Connor said as he took a long drink of his pint. 

“So, ye better drink that before we make ye drink it,” Murphy said, pointing to my pint. I groaned and glared at them both. The label 'light weight' doesn't do me justice. I've never really drank and when I did, all it took smelling alcohol to get me buzzed. 

“Drink it,” Connor said, pointing at me as they slipped their coats off. 

“You know, they taught us in school to not give into peer pressure,” I said, putting my bag on the floor at the bar. 

“Yer from New Mexico, what do New Spick's know?” Murphy snorted. 

“Fine! I'll fuckin' drink it,” I growled, taking the glass and having a sip of it. “There, I drank it.”

“All of it! Don't fuckin' make us make ye drink it,” Connor warned. 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” I said, shaking my head. “You make it sound like I'm committing some crime.”

“Ye are by wastin' it,” Murphy said, taking a long drink from his. 

“This is the only drink I'm having. Only one,” I said, looking at the brothers to make sure they understood.

“Only one, scout's honor,” they both said, holding up a hand like they actually knew what they were doing.

“Alright then,” I said. Taking a deep breath, I tipped back the glass and chugged it. I only had to pause for a breath a moment before taking another breath, but I did it and the looks everyone had on their faces made it worth while. 

“That was an amazin' feat, if I do say so meself,” Connor said with a grin, patting me on the back while Murphy cheered with everyone else. 

“Only one or one of you's carrying me home,” I said, letting Doc take my then empty pint glass. 

“Alright, but have a shot o' whiskey first. Gives ye hair on yer chest,” Connor said, handing over a shot that had some how appeared next to me on the bar. 

“Fine, but only one shot and only one beer,” I said, my iron will already fading. 

“T'Skid and his first day at work and McGinty's,” Murphy toasted as the rest of the bar seemed to join in on our shot. The whiskey was a lot stronger than I thought it was going to be and I had to cough, earning some snickers from the boys. 

“Ye can chug a beer, but ye can't take a whiskey shot? What kinda man are ye?” Murphy said, handing me another shot. 

“A fucked up man,” I said, chuckling as the warmth from the alcohol spread quickly, my decision making going fuzzy and a little more pliable to the brothers' wishes. Another shot and another beer later I was laughing loudly and telling ridiculous stories from my travels of getting from New Mexico to Boston. By the time it was our cue to leave, I had met a lot of nice people, but I wouldn't remember them later. Connor and Murphy were nearly dragging me between the two of them as we made our way back to the lofts. We were singing some song from when they were kids and I was barely able to keep the tune, but with as drunk as we were, the louder we were the better we thought we sounded.

“Yer the best drunk,” Connor laughed as we got into the lift. 

“I am, aren't I?” I giggled. 

“At least ye actually try t'sing. Most of the time people just go off int'the 'La La's and it's lost, but ye really are puttin' yer soul int'it,” Murphy said.

“Why thank you two, fine gentlemen. This was indeed a lovely day and evening, though I'm sure to regret most of it in the morning,” I said as the lift stopped and Connor got the doors. 

“Ye're a fancy speaker fer a drunk guy,” Connor snickered as he dragged me towards my door.

“You should see me sober. I'm fuckin' Shakespere,” I giggled, stumbling along behind him as Murphy brought up the rear to make sure I didn't drag Connor down if I fell. 

“I knew it! Ye are a fag!” Murphy laughed as I flipped him off.

“Suck me,” I grunted as his brother got my door open.

“If only ye had a vag, such a pretty face fer a boy,” Connor tossed back. Oh boys, if only you weren't so oblivious. Making it to my couch, I managed to wrestle my back pack off before collapsing onto the sad excuse for a bed. 

“Wasted really. Now, go t'bed and don't wank off till yer sober,” Murphy instructed, shaking a finger at me as Connor pulled my boots off. 

“Yessir,” I said with a salute as both brothers let themselves out with a laugh. I was too drunk to care about the lock, besides I had enough swirling, drunk thoughts running around my head to begin with that would make the trek dangerous. As it were, I was too busy thinking about whether or not I should maybe back away and keep my distance from the brothers. They were nice and friendly and liked to have fun, but when they finally came about the realization that I was a girl, would they really stay friends or treat me differently? It's not like I purposefully deceived them, I just didn't correct them. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, it's not like a huge reveal. 

They could see it that way. It's also not like I was going to head into a relationship with either of them. That seemed dangerous. Not just because of my issues with getting close to people, but because I'd end up getting war wounds from outtings. No, I'd just wait it out and see how it goes. This could possibly be the start of something good, for once.


	2. Chapter 2

By my second week at the meat factory, I had settled in. Everyone knew me and I knew them. So, the pranks had started. At first they were on me. Murphy would distract while Connor did the deed. I had been dumped into a pile of pig feet, had eyes put in my lunch, and hung on a meat hook by my work jacket. Well, the boys were going to get theirs. I had been planning the prank for a few days, even talked a few people into helping me. 

While the boys were busy actually working, Phillis came over to distract them with paperwork questions as Dennis and I snuck up behind them holding pig heads.

“Hey! Connor! Murphy!” I called with the pig heads right behind their own. 

“Yeah?” Connor said, turning around. As soon as they were face to face with the pigs, Dennis and I let out squeals and threw the heads. 

I had never heard men make the noise that those boys made as they fell over, scrambling to get away. Dennis and I fell over ourselves in laughter. Everyone had gotten a kick out of it. Connor and Murphy were always playing pranks on each other and our coworkers, but never had anyone tried to pull one over on the both of them at the same time. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Murphy groaned from where he and Connor laid on the ground, recovering from the shock.

“That was a good one, I'll give ye that,” Connor said, looking up at me. 

“Well, you guys had it coming,” I said, giving Dennis a high five and my pig head. “So, are we even?”

“Fer now,” Murphy said, getting up while I gave Connor a hand.

“At least it's for now,” I said, giving them a salute before going back to work. 

The rest of the week went by with no more pranks to speak of. I had thought they were just bored of the pranks or had forgotten about them. Oh how wrong I was.

It was a Saturday night and I was passed out on my 'new' mattress that the boys had found me. At least it was better than the couch. The T.V. That I had gotten was on low, playing some late night eighties movie. The movie was loud enough to mask the sound of my door being unlocked and opened. I wasn't aware of anything till someone, or two someones, had picked me up in my blanket like a handkerchief tied to a hobo's stick.

“The fuck!?” I screamed, jolting awake. “What the fuck!?”

“Keep yer trap shut if'n ye want t'live!” A man barked. My sleep fogged mind told me pirates were kidnapping me and my blanket.

“Let me go! Connor! Murphy!” I yelled as they started to carry me. “Connor! Murphy! Help!”

“Unhand the lad!” Another man boomed.

“Never!” The first man snarled. I have only a vague idea of what happened after that, between two men yelling and being carried, I had just hoped that one of the brothers heard me. 

After what sounded like one man stabbing the other with a sword, I bounced against my kidnapper's back till a door was opened and closed. Soft voices in another language penetrated the darkness of my blanket. 

“Hello?” I called, getting freaked out more. “Con? Murph?” As suddenly as I had been snatched up, I was dropped onto something bouncy. “Ooof!” When I managed to get out of my blanket, it was in time to see my stupid, Irish neighbors run out MY door. They had just carried me around in the hall, then dropped my back off at my apartment! “Murphy! Connor!” I screamed, scrambling to my feet. The duo erupted into cackling laughter out in the hall while I raced after them. 

“We warned ye!” Connor grinned as he slammed his door shut in my face before I could get in. 

“You two are dead, you hear me!? Dead!” I yelled, pounding on the door.

“Don't try t'mess with the two o' us! We'll win every time!” Murphy boasted as I kicked the door with my barefoot. “Better watch yer temper. Wouldn't want it t'get the best o' ye.”

“Show you,” I grumbled, limping back to my place.

The next prank had to be good. So good that it put everything the boys had done to shame. Setting to work, it took most of the next week to set things into motion. First I had to talk Rocco into it. After work, I took a taxi to McGinty's to beat the boys there. Sure enough, Rocco was there already.

“Hey, Rocco,” I said, clapping him on the back. “I got a favor to ask of you.”

“Depends on what it is,” he said before taking a drink of his beer.

“I need help getting back at Connor and Murphy with a prank,” I said, taking a seat next to him.

“Jesus Christ. Are you guys still doin' that hittin' each other and runnin' away, elementary flirtin' shit?” He groaned.

“We're not flirting,” I scoffed. Of course we weren't. It was just a nice, friendly prank war.

“Every night, you three find any excuse to touch each other. It's not exactly fuckin' love psychology,” he said. 

“Because love psychology actually exists,” I snorted.

“You fuckin' know what I mean!” Rocco snipped.

“They're like brothers to me though!” I sighed heavily.

“And you're their little sister?” Rocco said, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“How. . . When did you figure out that I was a girl?” I asked, slightly taken aback. It usually took me saying something for people to realize that I was indeed female. 

“When you wore those fuckin' skinny jeans and bent over to pick up some peanuts. No man, gay or straight, could have an ass like that,” Rocco said. 

“I told you that and it took me fuckin' pointin' out that she went into the goddamn ladies room to convince you!” Troy yelled at Rocco from down the bar.

“Oh fuck off! No you didn't!” Rocco yelled back.

“Wait, you all know?” I asked, looking at them in confusion. Everyone nodded as I watched slack jawed. “How come no one ever said anything?”

“It-t-t was none of-f-f our business. Fuck! Ass!” Doc said.

“So, Connor and Murphy know then?” I asked.

“Yep,” Rocco nodded.

“They haven't said anything because they're assholes,” Troy said.

“Those mother fuckers!” I screeched. “They're going down!” 

“Like I said, fuckin' elementary shit,” Rocco laughed.

“We're not flirting! It's war!” I cried, slamming my hand down on the bar. 

“Why don't you guys just fuck and get it over with?” Troy asked, sipping his beer.

“Because I don't want to fuck them. That'd be weird and shit,” I said making a face.

“Only because you look like fuckin' Harry Potter,” Troy laughed.

“How do you know who Harry Potter is?” I asked as all eyes went to Troy. “Besides, they probably wanna fuck me as much as I wanna fuck them.” So much for trying to get a masterful prank made.

“One, I have nephews; two, if you stopped wearing boy clothes and wore girl clothes that flattered you instead of hid you, they might be more inclined to pursue you because you look more open to having people show interest.” The bar went quiet as everyone turned to stare at Troy. “They're fuckin' men! Men like pretty girls and shit,” he grunted. The men were satisfied by that and grunted in return.

“But I don't like the boys like that,” I sighed, looking back at Rocco.

“Just tellin' you what the fuck it looks like to me,” he shrugged. Ordering my pint, I took a seat next to Rocco at the bar. Hopefully the whole talk didn't change the way I looked at Connor and Murphy.

That was too much to ask.

Connor and Murphy came in a while later to a barroom greeting. “Where'd ye run off t'Skid? We thought ye'd been burgled,” Connor snickered, ruffling my hair. I glanced at Troy and Rocco who flashed me thumbs up. Augh.

“Oh, you're so funny,” I grumbled, rolling my eyes at them.

“Doc, can you like, get me a martini. Like, dry with a lot of like, olives,” Murphy said, leaning against the bar next to me, using a pretty good valley girl voice to try and imitate me. 

“Fuck you and your brother and the sheep farm you came from,” I growled, punching Murphy in the arm as hard as I could.

“Ow! Ow! Fuckin' Christ!” He yelped, ducking away.

“You deserved it!” I cried, shaking my fist at him.

“Chaunce 'im a good one!” Connor cheered from down the bar, already with two pints in his hands. “I've got money on Skid!” 

“I'm not fighting Murphy,” I said, settling back into my seat.

“Good, I'd hate t'hafta beat up girl,” Murphy said, earning him an especially hard punch. “Ow! Fuck!”

“Was anyone going to tell me that all of you knew I was a girl?” I huffed.

“So ye do think o' yerself as a girl?” Murphy asked.

“Yeah. I just am more comfortable with baggy clothes than typical girl clothes,” I shrugged.

“Called it!” Rocco cried out, standing with his fists in the air. “Fuckin' called it!”

“Called what?” Connor asked, walking over to us to hand Murphy a pint. 

“Rocco bet that Murphy would be the one to get an answer from Skid about her clothes,” Troy said.

“Mother fuckers! Do you have nothing better to do? Especially after you seemed so cool with it?” I grumbled, glaring at them all.

“We're at McGinty's a lot. We gotta occupy ourselves some how,” Rocco said. 

“So, Skid, why did ye ditch us t'rush over here?” Connor asked, nudging into his usual place on my right with Murphy on my left. Rocco had long since abandoned his original seat to take up residence next to Troy. 

“None of your business,” I said, hoping Rocco wouldn't say anything. 

“Oh, what're ye tryin' t'pull on us?” Murphy said, leaning in close.

“Nothing. I'm not trying to pull anything,” I said, giving him a weird look. 

“We know when yer lyin' and when yer tellin' the truth,” Connor said, leaning in as well.

“You're both soft in the head. I'm going to the bathroom,” I said getting up. 

“She's plottin' somethin' wicked, she is!” Connor cried, pointing at me as I walked to the ladies room. “Ye may think ye have us fooled, but the MacMannus Brothers are never fooled!”

“Why don't you tell everyone about the pigs' heads then?” I suggested, flipping him the bird before going into the bathroom. Doing my business, I hurried up and washed my hands, pausing to actually look at myself in the mirror. Troy's words came back as I picked and poked at my face. My short hair was still a bright turquoise, but I wanted to change that. Maybe a black or red. I wondered if Connor or Murphy liked red heads or not. The sudden thought threw me for a loop. Since when did I care what kind of hair color the boys liked? 

It was Troy and Rocco talking in my head. That's what that was. There was no way the boys were interested in me because I wasn't interested in them. They were my first friends in a long time that stuck around and sought me out. It was just the stupid mens' imagination. That was it. However, I did take a few moments to clean my face up and tame my hair as much as I could with my hands. The flop top I had was out of my eyes, but looked almost cute all on one side instead of just flying wherever gravity took it or where they boys ruffled it. 

Coming back out, I had hoped things had gone back to they way they had been. “So, Roc told us ye were askin' fer help from him fer a prank ye wanted t'play on us,” Connor said, his arm slung around Rocco's shoulders as the Italian shrugged.

“He gave me beer. I had to tell,” he said.

“You sold me out for a beer?” I groaned. 

“Well, my tab for the night,” Rocco said. Damn the alcohol. 

“Never telling you anything again. Ever!” I huffed, glaring at the grinning men. The night wore on and the usual set in. Drinking and giving each other shit while maintaining the air of friendship. Which meant there was punching and slapping and cursing and racial slurs. Pretty much a regular night. Since I had been their for a while, I decided to head home early.

“We'll walk ye home,” Connor said, setting his pint down.

“Naw, I'm fine,” I said, standing up and slipping my coat on. “It's not that far.”

“Ye sure?” Murphy asked, blowing out smoke. 

“Yeah. I'll see you boys in the morning,” I said, patting them on the backs before waving to everyone else. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I started the short trek home. It was just like every other time walking home. 

Yawning, I unlocked my door and stepped in while shedding my jacket as well as my pants and over shirt leaving me in a pair of boys briefs and a tank top. I flipped the lights on and found a man in a black mask going through my stuff under my sink. “Man, did Connor and Murphy put you up to this?” I groaned. “Dude, I just want to go to bed, so just like leave.” The man just looked at me for a few moments in silence. “Go. Now.” He started walking towards the door, looking at me kinda funny. 

As he walked towards the door, I got to thinking. When would Connor and Murphy have time to plan this out? Besides, they already pulled the burglary deal. I had been with them most of the evening, except for bathroom visits. They didn't have a key either. I had taken it back after their last prank. All of this dawned on me as the man walked toward the door and suddenly charged me. His gloved hands went over my mouth and pinned me to the wall. I screamed behind his hand and thrashed my legs and arms to get away. 

“Shh,” he said, squeezing me harder. I whimpered in pain and stopped fighting, tears welling up in my eyes. “If you scream, you're gonna get hurt. Be quiet.” There was a silence between us, him making sure that I knew he was the dominant one. 

“Skid?” Connor's voice called from the hall, gaining the man's attention. “Skid? Ye make it back here a'right?” The masked man looked back at me with a warning glare. If I tried to scream or get attention he'd hurt me or Connor. “Lass, ye in yer place? Yer door's open.” His voice came closer, making the masked man squeeze me tighter. All I wanted to do was scream for Connor, to make him come into my loft, but the imminent threat of having my neck snapped kept me at bay. “Skid, yer makin' me worry here.” 

The closer Connor came, the more tense the man got. Seeing no other choice, he threw me to the side towards my bed and made a break for it from my door. “Skid!” Connor screamed before barreling into my loft to find me on strewn across my bed, nearly spilling onto the floor. “Skid! Ye a'right?” He demanded, rushing to me and helping me to sit as he looked over me. 

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” I said, sucking in a breath as I shook from the adrenaline rush of being accosted in my home. 

“What'd he do t'ye? Did he fuckin' touch ye?” Connor pressed, hands gently helping me keep steady. 

“No, no he didn't touch me. He didn't rape me,” I shook my head, taking deeps breaths to keep from freaking out even more. “He was just looking for something worth stealing, but I didn't see him take anything.” 

“Look at me,” Connor said, tipping my face up to meet his gaze. “Are ye okay? He didn't hurt ye or anythin'?” I nodded my head and let out a big sigh, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me close. “I shoulda walked ye home,” he mumbled into my shoulder. 

“You still showed up in time,” I said softly as he rubbed my back. “That's all that matters.” We stayed like that for I don't know how long, but I had stopped shaking and calmed down. 

“C'mon. Yer stayin' with us tonight,” Connor said, pulling back. I didn't argue because I certainly didn't want to sleep alone after my place was burgled and I had been man handled by said burglar. 

“Just let me get some clothes,” I said as he stood. Quickly, I rounded up some clothes and slipped into more company appropriate pajamas. Connor gathered up my bedding and took it to his and Murphy's place. In a pair of boy gym shorts and tee, I picked up my pillows and followed Connor's lead. He'd set them on his mattress, so I assumed he was giving me his bed, but he was back out the door and a few moments later he was dragging my mattress over. I scrambled to help him move it, letting him lead over to plop it down between his and Murphy's mattresses. Picking up my blankets and pillows, I threw them unceremoniously back onto my bed before kind of making it. Sitting down to chill for a moment, I looked up in time to see Connor come back in with my space heater. “Are you moving me in?” I asked as he plugged in the space heater. 

“Just fer the time bein'. Don't want ye by yerself, especially fer the next few days,” Connor said, going back to close my door and his. 

“You don't have to go to great lengths. I'll probably go back to my place tomorrow,” I said, standing up as he went to his bed and shucked his shoes and sweater. 

“No, yer stayin' here fer a few days. Just in case the fucker tries t'make a reappearance,” he said shaking his head. 

“I just need to get a new lock and then I'll be fine. Maybe get a bat or something. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon,” I sighed.

“Skid, he left bruises on ye. I'm not sittin' an' waitin' and hopin' that he won't come back,” Connor said, getting up to talk to me. “Yer stayin' here till Murph and I feel ye'll be fine.” It felt like I was talking to a brick wall. Connor could get that way when he set his mind on something, Murphy was the same way too. 

“Fine,” I sighed, looking up at him. “I'll stay.”

“Good,” Connor nodded. He was quiet a moment, looking away from me before looking back. “I just. . . Me and Murph both, we want ye t'stick around a bit longer ye know?” Out of the blue, the stupid words of Troy and Rocco come back to haunt me. Did Connor have feelings for me? Did Murphy? Most importantly, did I have feelings for either of them? 

“Yeah, I'm kinda attached to you guys, too,” I said, smiling a bit, bumping my knuckles against his chin. 

“Will say though, didn't mind seein' ye in yer li'l tank top and panties,” he chuckled, instinctively ducking as I swatted at him.

“Perv! I'm never wearing anything close to that around you again. Ever!” I cried out, laughing as he grabbed my hands to keep them from hitting him.

“Oh, c'mon. It's jus' a bit o' fun! I was jus' playin' with ye,” Connor smirked as I gave up and just tried to get my hands back. 

“I think we should be done with the playing around. I'm over the pranks and stuff,” I said, grunting as I chest bumped him when he pulled my arms to either side of us. “I thought the burglar was someone you guys had sent to play a prank on me.”

“Yer right,” he nodded, looking down at me. “The pranks should be scaled back int'nothin' harmful.”

“As long as you get Murphy to agree, I might be more inclined to believe that you will,” I said. It wasn't until I heard Rocco's words coming back into my head again that I realized how close to Connor's lips I was. Connor must have realized also, because we went quiet, just looking at each other. I stared into his blue eyes and he stared into my dark brown ones. He smelt like the bar, the factory, and something that was just Connor. It wasn't a cologne or deodorant, but something that came from his body naturally. His hands moves from holding my wrists to slowly entwining his fingers with mine. All these emotions started to well up inside of me and confused the fuck out of me. 

“Ye can trust us, lass,” Connor said softly, leaning in closer so that he was brushing his nose against mine in a sweet, innocent Eskimo kiss. “We'd never betray ye.” 

“Con-” I started, but he cut me off with his whiskey flavored lips on mine. The kiss itself was relatively tame. We were just introducing this dynamic to our friendship and turning it into something more. 

Goddamn Rocco and Troy.

I was still confused, even as my lips started to move against his. Sure, I'd been with guys and stuff, but this was Connor. A guy I'd met who helped me carry in groceries and it took him a week to figure out I was a girl. His brother and he were some of the nicest and coolest people I'd ever met. So, how did that change with the kiss? The thoughts were pushed away though as Connor's tongue licked at my lips, asking for entrance. A soft moan escaped my throat, allowing him access. God, he tasted just as good as he smelt. His hands ran up my arms and over my back to rest on my hips as my hands found their way up and into his hair. I moaned his name, a soft whimper coming after his hands firmly planted themselves on my ass. 

“Say it 'gain,” he groaned into my ear. “Say me name 'gain.” 

“Connor,” I whined. 

“Louder,” he growled, smacking my ass.

“Connor,” I groaned, bucking my hips into his at the smack. Connor's lips attached themselves to neck, biting and licking, making me writhe against him. How had this happened? One second were were playfully smacking at one another and the next we're pulling at each other's clothes. My brain didn't feel the need to explore the intricacies of the situation as Connor's hands spun me around, pulling me tight against him. His mouth went back to biting and sucking on my neck as his hands ran over my front. 

Lifting my shirt slowly, he whispered into my ear, “Are ye a'right with this?” I nodded with a soft moan when his finger tips grazed my hip. 

“Yes,” I breathed as he pulled my shirt up further before stepping away to take it completely off. Standing there in the cool room in just my bra, I missed Connor's hard body. Fingers ran up my back, making me arch into the touch as he unhooked my bra. He pulled the straps down my shoulders before he tossed my bra to the side. 

“Let me see ye,” he said, his voice low and husky. “I want t'see ye.” I turned around and let him see my naked chest. It wasn't anything spectacular. I was small, barely big enough to fill his hands up, but he didn't look like he minded. Connor went to his knees in front of me, looking up like he was kneeling to pray. “Oh, lass,” he moaned, pressing a kiss to my navel. “The things ye do t'me.” In one swift motion, he pulled my underwear and shorts off, leaving me nude in front of him. Nuzzling my hip, I sucked in a breath as he breathed on my hot sex. I was ready to explode when he was pressed a hand against me. 

“Connor,” I moaned, using his shoulders for balance as he gently nudged my legs apart. 

“Yer gonna wear me name out by the end of t'night,” he growled, looking at me as his finger ran along me, making me whimper in want. “Don't try t'keep it down. Murph won't be back till way later. It's just ye an' me.” I moaned louder as he slid a finger into my wetness, making my knees weak. Panting, I mewed as he worked the finger in and out of me.

“Fuck, Connor,” I whimpered before he added a second finger. “Fuck.” 

“That's right. Keep sayin' it,” he said, his thumb finding my clit and grazing over it. 

“Connor!” I cried out, my eyes going wide and my jaw going slack. “Fuck, yes.” The fingers thrusted in and out of me, scissoring even, as his thumb worked my clit, his other hand holding me up while I kept getting louder and closer to cumming. “I'm close, fuck I'm close,” I gasped out before he pulled his hand away. 

“Not yet,” Connor said standing up, licking his fingers clean of me. Pulling his shirt off, he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground before stepping out of them. The space between us was quickly closed, our bodies pressed against each other as our mouths clashed and our hands groped what we could get a hold of. He backed us up till we hit the table, knocking over a few empty cans of beer. Not that it really mattered as Connor shoved everything else off. Lifting me up, he set me on the table, nudging between my legs. I eagerly spread my knees for him, watching as he came closer and maneuvered himself so that he was carefully entering me. 

“Fuck,” I groaned as he filled me up. 

“That's what we're about t'do, lass,” he smirked, waiting for me adjust to him. Connor pulled out gently before pushing back in. My moan was his cue to keep going. Steadily, we gained pace and a rhythm. I kept calling his name, louder and louder till he was slamming into me and I was screaming it practically. Worked up from before, I felt my climax coming quickly as I clung to Connor. My nails were digging into his back, leaving red scratches in their wake as I screamed out his name one final time before I clenched down tightly around him, shaking as I rode out my orgasm. Connor kept slamming into me, but quickly went rigid as he came hard. 

Sitting on the table, the both of us a panting mess, it took a moment or two to untangle ourselves and crawl back to my bed. We didn't bother with the light, just pulled the covers up and laid down. Connor was pressed up behind me, an arm laid over my middle. There wasn't much to say or talk about, after all we'd fucked ourselves tired, so to sleep we went. Tomorrow would be the day to direct and figure things out. 

It was still dark when I woke up. Connor was fast asleep back on his mattress, sprawled out with his blanket bundled up around one leg. I was tempted to give his bare ass a smack, but I resisted. Instead I felt around till I found my shirt and underwear. Dressing, I looked at Murphy's bed to see his lump just as dead to the world as Connor. My body felt very awake, considering that I had must have fallen asleep not a few hours ago. Connor must have wore me out more than I had thought to feel so refreshed after just a bit sleep. Even though the boys would probably lecture me about not waking one of them up, I decided to go get my laptop. It was the most expensive thing I owned and while there wasn't a lot someone could do with it, it had all my programs and codes on it. 

As quietly as I could, I padded across the concrete floor to open the door. Carefully closing it behind me, I skittered to my place. The floor was cold on my bare feet, making my trip quicker. Kneeling down on the floor in front of the couch, I leaned down further to reach under and grab my bag. 

“I knew it was a nice view in yer jeans, but yer arse looks even better in jus' underwear,” Murphy chuckled, making me jump at his sudden appearance. 

“Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” I groaned, sitting back on my heels.

“Somethin' like that,” he said, stepping into my place. Picking up my bag, I stood and held it out. 

“Just getting my laptop,” I said, looking around to see if I would need anything else.

“There a reason yer suddenly movin' in?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorway. 

“Your brother decided it, not me,” I said, setting my bag on the table. “Though it's just for a while. I came home and walked in on a burglar. Connor came by a few minutes later and scared him off.”

“What? Are ye alright?” Murphy asked, concern rushing across his face.

“Yeah. He bruised me up a bit, but it's nothing to worry about,” I shook my head. He closed the door and came closer, his eyes looked me over to inspect the damage. 

“Shoulda never gotten that close,” he murmured, his calloused fingers gingerly touching the forming bruises on my jaw. 

“I thought he was a prank you guys were pulling on me,” I chuckled, shaking my head slightly. “Last time I assume anything.”

“Ye say that a lot. That yer never doin' somethin' again,” Murphy chuckled. “Ye ever say that ye'll actually do somethin'?”

“Sometimes, but it usually gets halfway done,” I snorted.

“Figured as much. Here, turn around t'let me look at yer back,” he said, gently nudging me to turn. I did as he said, lifting the back of my shirt over my head, letting it cover my front and hang from my arms. Murphy's fingers ran up and down my back, poking and prodding spots that made me wince. “Ye got a few good spots on ye. Nothin' t'worry 'bout though.”

“Didn't feel that bad,” I said with a sigh. 

“Didn'a feel that bad t'be beat up by a burgl'r,” Murphy snorted. 

“I didn't get beat up. He just held me against a wall. Really hard,” I said, feeling like it was coming out more awkward than I intended it to. 

“So ye liked bein' pinned t'the wall, eh?” He hummed, his fingers going back to running up and down my back. The sensations made me shiver and gasp.

“Murph,” I breathed.

“Hmmm?” His hands moved up my back and over my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me, pulling my shirt down my arms till it was off and on the floor. Pulling me back against his hard chest, I could feel him through my panties and his boxers.

“I. . . I was just with Connor,” I said, his hands coming up to cup my breasts. His hands kneaded them gently, letting me have time to string my words together. 

“I know,” he whispered into my ear. “We already talked about it.”

“You talked about it? You talked about having sex with me?” I asked, feeling the familiar heat creep up in my cheeks and pool in my belly. His calloused fingers found my nipples and started to pull and twist, making my knees weak.

“It's not as if we suddenly decided we were attracted t'ye when yer in yer panties,” Murphy chuckled, rocking his hips against me. “Thin' wit' us is we come together o' not at all.” It made sense. It was a rare sight if I saw either of the twins without the other, but a pair like this? I wasn't sure what to think about that. The longest relationship I'd ever had was with my girlfriend, Rachel, for two months and that was four years ago. These guys were my best friends and so accepting that I didn't want to screw it up, but then there they were, wanting to screw me. “If'n ye don't want ta or it makes ye uncomfortable, I'll stop. Jus' say the word.” 

“Don't stop,” I moaned, reaching around and grasping as his boxers. “Please don't stop.” One of his hands drifted down from my breast to the front of my panties, slipping under the waist band to play with my dark curls. 

“Ye want me t'stop?” He asked, toying with me by letting go of my nipple and pulling his hand out of my pants. 

“Fuck! Murphy!” I groaned in frustration. “Don't fuckin' stop!”

“That'a lass,” he purred as he pushed my panties down to my thighs before entwining his fingers in my curls again. His other hand went back to my nipples, twisting and pinching, enticing whimpers from me. “Yer still hot from me brodda,” he murmured into my ear before his middle finger parted my lips and stroked me. “Did he fuck ye good?” I nodded panting softly, reaching back around to grab his hair to steady myself. Adding another finger, he pushed into me, curling it. I cried out when he hit that spot. 

A string of curse words and whines escaped my throat as I clung to Murphy as best as I could. “Connor's sleepin'. Be as loud ye can,” he growled. Hitting my spot again, I yelled his name. “Fuck yes.” 

The more he stroked and pushed, the louder I got and I was sure I was going to wake Connor up. As I thought I was going to cum, Murphy pulled his fingers away. I whimpered at the absence of him, but he made up for it. Pushing me onto the couch, he pulled my underwear down and off before doing away with his. I looked up at him, but he pushed my head back down and held it there, his hand griping my short hair harshly. Grunting, he slid his his head up and down my slit, making me quiver. “Murphy,” I groaned, spreading my legs as much as could while pushing back. 

“Uh uh,” he chuckled. “I want ye at the brink, right when yer 'bout t'explode. Connor prob'ly rushed ye, but me, I like t'take me time.” Pulling back and letting go of my hair, I thought he was going to leave me like the mess I was, but then his hot mouth on my sex made me cry out his name again. His hands gripped my ass, massaging it as his tongue licked and thrusted into me. Teeth found my clit, a scream unable to be stopped ripped out of me. 

“Murphy, I can't fuckin' take it!” I cried out, panting and shaking. “Fuck me, please! Fuck!” 

“Beg me. Ye sound like ye just want a cock in ye. Who's cock d'ye want?” He asked, pulling back, but holding me in place. 

“Yours. I want your cock, Murphy. I want you to fuckin' pound me,” I whined. “Just fuck me so hard that I can't walk straight. I want your cock in me.”

“Good lass,” he murmured, pushing his cock into me painstakingly slow. I moaned, low and long as he filled me up to the hilt. Letting out a growl, he gripped my hip with one hand and ran a hand up my back to my hair and grabbed it with the other. Pulling my head back so I couldn't bury my face into the couch, Murphy drew back out to where his tip was just about to come out before thrusting back into me hard. 

“Fuck!” I screamed as he did it again. Each time was just as hard, but faster. It wasn't long before he was slamming into me as fast and hard as he could. My hips ached under his tight grip and my neck burned from the strain of Murphy keeping my neck craned back. I whimpered and moaned, feeling my end coming. Before I could even warn him, I was crying out his name as my muscles tightened and pulled him in further than I thought he could go. My body quivered, aching as Murphy continued to thrust into me as hard and fast as he could before sucking in a breath and grunting, burying himself in me as deep as he could. Shaking, he stayed till a few moments before pulling out and flopping down on my couch. 

Unable to move, I stayed with my ass in the air, panting hard as my neck relaxed without Murphy's harsh hold. “Should take a picture,” Murphy mumbled. “Look fuckin' nasty and shit.” I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but I was too worn out to try to figure it out. About to move, I stilled when I felt his fingers playing with me, pushing in and pulling out to run up and down my slit. I was over sensitive and it hurt, but it was a good hurt. “Been too long since I been with someone. Surprised Con didn' wear ye out fer the night. Guess it's his loss.” My breath was slowly being caught, but not completely as he kept touching me. It had been ages since I had had sex and Murphy wasn't letting me take a break. As much as I ached, his touches soon had me moaning and pushing back onto his fingers.

“Fuck, Murphy,” I groaned. 

“Mmm, that's the idea,” he said, situating himself to put his legs between mine. “Gonna fuck ye int'a coma if'n I can.” As if I would say no to him. Pushing myself up, I straddled his lap. His hands pulled away to go to my hips and guide me back against him. Murphy ran his hands up and down my body, pushing my wild hair to the side to nip and kiss my ear while stroking my inner thighs. He was nuts, thinking I could go again so soon or he could, but one thing about the MacManus brothers that I learned was that they will move heaven and earth just to prove they were right.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly two weeks since Connor moved my mattress into his and Murphy's apartments and there was no real sign of it returning. Not that I really minded at all. It was kind of nice to not be alone so much anymore. At the same time, the boys made me want to smother them in their sleep when they were being their usual asshole selves. 

I had decided to go clothes shopping, as I needed them for the winter and because my clothes were doing a vanishing act on a regular occasion, forcing me to wear one of the boys' tees or my tank top under my hoodie. The mystery really wasn't a mystery as I knew that Connor and Murphy were being little shits by hiding my clothes so that I had to wear more tight fitting ensembles. So, to appease them and to be able to keep warm, I decided to go shopping with the money I had saved as I hadn't spent much besides buying food, a few things here and there, and of course alcohol. 

Lots and lots of alcohol. 

Never one to really take my time and see what shirt looked cute with what shoes, I quickly found my sizes in jeans and shirts, even splurging for a pair of better boots, and got out of there. All of that took maybe an hour and I didn't go that far from home. I was off for the day while the boys were at work, which left me with only so much to do which meant I was going to do something drastic. After all, 'Idle hands are the Devil's play things.' 

I had been braiding my hair, with the longer strands, while watching TV when the idea hit me. My dark roots were starting to really show and it was giving me a skunk like style. Grabbing the phone book, that was under the couch next to something I could only hope was a long forgotten stuffed animal, I looked up the nearest hair salon. Teach the boys to leave me alone for the day! 

A quick bus ride later and I was walking into 'New Wave Hair Salon.' It was clean, if not looking like a cheesy rip off of an eighties movie. Thankfully they did color and cuts though. While I did enjoy the punk rock look, I was tired of the turquoise. That and I wanted to feel like I wasn't that weird kid sister with the boys. They didn't care about my hair color, but I wanted everyone to know I wasn't a kid or a guy. So, a honey brown color was in order as well as a trim and style. My hair naturally is something akin to flat and oily, so they just flipped the ends with a hair straightener after pulling some gel in. They said I looked like Rachel Leigh Cook, I didn't know who that was. 

Happy with the look, as it was probably just going to last the day as I hated doing anything other than brushing my hair, I was then pressured into a 'Make-Up Testing.' All I had to do was listen to how to do something with make up and I'd get free stuff. I didn't wear make up, I didn't plan on ever wearing make up, but from the sheer terror I felt of the people with over bearing smiles, I had ended up in a chair trying out make up styles. There was probably ten other people there getting their face done up, but not one of them looked like they needed it before hand, unlike me. They went through all sorts of creams and blushes and powders and pencils, but none of it stuck with me. All their words were like a foreign language. 

I was an only child that would have rather made a death ray in the garage than play Barbies. My mom tried to teach me make up, after the first few times she stopped trying. So, I just went natural from then on. 

In the chair, they had all sorts of tools that made me think of a torture chamber as they started to actually use them on me. They plucked and shaped and painted till I felt like I had layers upon layers of face paint, but when they stepped back and let me look at myself in the mirror it was like looking at a different person through a window. There was no random red spots or pimples or black heads, just perfectly smooth skin with winged eyeliner and shiny lips. I was impressed, which was not easily done. After all was said and done, I spent more money that I had intended to and had a handful of make up I had to practice with. Maybe I could try it out on the boys when they were sleeping. 

I wasn't the only one who noticed the difference in my appearance with the new clothes and hair and make up. Several men decided to tell me so in different, creatively rude ways on my way back to the lofts. 

I was supposed to meet the boys at McGinty's that evening after they got off work, so I dropped off the newest addition to my stash in my bed before heading that way. It was almost time for the usual crowd to start filtering in, which left me alone with Doc and Troy at the bar. “Hey guys,” I said, walking over to the bar and having a seat next to Troy.

“Skid?” Troy said, leaning back to look at me. “Is that you?” His eyes bugged out more than they usually did, giving him a very cartoonish look. 

“Yeah, it's me,” I snorted, shaking my head.

“Just checkin' cause last time I saw ya, ya looked like a fourteen year old boy,” he said. “Now you look at least eighteen.”

“Good! Glad I at least look legal now,” I snickered.

“What-t-t c'n I get fer ye, lass?” Doc asked as he ambled over. 

“Just a water for now. Waiting on the boys to show up,” I said. 

“Do they know about this little turn around?” Troy asked, motioning to my new clothes. It was what I always wore; jeans, boots, a tee, with a hoodie and coat. It was just more fitting than my usual clothes that were three times too big for me. 

“Nah. I had the day off so I went shopping. I don't have many winter clothes and the ones I do have are wearing thin quickly,” I said as Doc came back with my water and shuffled on down the bar to a couple other people. 

“Lucky guys, in for a surprise. Have they done anything good to have earned it?” He asked before taking a sip of his beer.

“Not a damn thing, but it's not for them. It's for me,” I said, getting a glass raise from a woman down the bar. “Feminism is still alive,” I chuckled.

“Before you know it, you'll be back to a butch dyke and hating men,” Troy teased.

“I already hate men. Especially my roommates. Jackasses drive me up the wall sometimes with their bickering and rolling over me when I'm sleeping because they're trying to kill one another, not to mention the fact that Connor watches only westerns and God help anyone that tries to change them when they're on,” I sighed. Yeah, it was taking some getting used to, but they were my boys and I wouldn't have it any other way. 

“Sounds about right,” Troy nodded. We continued our conversation of anything and everything from philosophy to economics to sports. The regular crowd was getting bigger and it wasn't until Rocco came in that I noticed the boys still weren't there. 

“Hey, fuck faces!” Rocco grinned as everyone gave a yell back. He quickly took up a stool next to me and paid me half a mind as he got his beer. Troy just sat back and watched while the Italian man ignored me. “Where's Skid? I thought she'd be here by now?” Rocco asked, looking around.

“Hey Roc,” I said, raising a hand to get his attention.

“Holy fuck, what'd you do? Get trapped in Macy's or some shit?” He asked, looking me up and down. 

“I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take it as one,” I said with a chuckle.

“What brought this on?” Rocco asked as Doc handed him a beer.

“Needed new clothes and I was tired of the blue skunk look,” I said with a shrug. “I don't look that different, do I?” I knew that I probably looked older, but Rocco didn't even recognize me. What would the boys think or say?

“You look like. . . A girl that belongs on a sitcom or somethin'. Like some hot girl next door,” he said. Again, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, but I took it as one. 

“I'm going to hit the head. I'll be right back,” I said, knowing Roc would save my seat. Doing my business, I washed my hands before checking my make up. It felt weird doing that, but I didn't want it to get messed up. Staring at my reflection though, made me more self conscious. Taking a paper towel, I wiped off most of the eyeshadow and lipstick and blush. I didn't know if I wanted to be the girl next door or the girl from the sitcom. I hadn't been before. Hell, before I was lucky if I qualified to be the spunky side kick. 

Eugh. I missed my big hoodie. The one I had on fit, but wasn't as thick since I had on a jean jacket as well. Running fingers through my hair, I messed it up a bit making it less styled and more bed head like I usually had it. 

There. That felt more like myself. 

Satisfied, I went back out to the bar and saw the boys there next to Rocco and Troy. I smiled out of habit and started towards them, but paused when two women that I recognized from work came up behind them and scooted in close. Connor and Murphy didn't seem to mind as they just smiled back and handed them drinks while Troy and Rocco looked like they were in a heated discussion. My stomach dropped to the floor. I told myself that I was fine with it as I watched Connor and Murphy talk into the women's ears, making them giggle. 

I tried to convince myself that they were just harmlessly flirting, they did it all the time, but then one of the women put her hand on Connor's chest and Connor let her keep it there while they talked. Swallowing down the anxiety that was rapidly forming in my chest, I bolted for the door. Outside in the cold air, it still felt hard to breath. Home, I needed to go home. But home was where the boys lived too and I didn't want to be around them right then. Still, I ran back to the lofts. Adrenaline had been pumping through my veins and needed to be used, so I ran. 

As I came up on the building, I saw Mrs. Fitzpatrick out with her dogs. Of all the people in the world, that woman was the only person I could think of to go to. She recognized me without missing a beat and took me upstairs to her place for hot chocolate and biscuits. Her place was nice, very well decorated and lived in. There was a heater that she had on and made the place nice and toasty. Sitting on her couch, I warmed up as she fixed our drinks. 

“So, why were ye runnin' so hard? Somethin' chasin' ye?” She asked, handing me a steaming mug. 

“No. More like I was running away from something,” I sighed, holding the hot mug to warm my very cold fingers. 

“That'll do ye no good,” she clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Runnin' 'way never solved anyone's problems.”

“It didn't hurt either though,” I chuckled, blowing on my mug a bit before taking a little sip. The cocoa was good and rich and creamy. I didn't know how the woman did it in such a run down building, but she still managed to make it feel like I was at Grandma's. “I was at the bar with my friends and I got jealous of the girls they brought,” I confessed. 

“Ah, do they know how ye feel about that?” She asked.

“I thought they did. I mean, we never talked about it, but they way we act around one another. . . I just thought that I was closer than just a warm body,” I said softly. Mrs. Fitzpatrick pushed the plate of biscuits over to me, urging me to go on. “I live with them now. They're guys in the loft next to me and it's been almost a month with no one else besides me around them and then they decide to bring girls from work to the bar and flirt and get handsy and it just sucks. It hurts and it sucks.”

“Do ye really think ye were jus' a warm body t'them?” Mrs. Fitzpatrick said, sitting back in her chair, looking at me. 

“I don't know what I think other than I feel stupid for actually getting attached to them,” I sniffled. The tears had been just a slight threat, but then they start to actually spill and I wasn't okay with that. I hated crying and the fact that Connor and Murphy were unknowingly making me cry made me hate it even more. 

“ 'm sorry, lass,” Mrs. Fitzpatrick cooed, letting me be as I cried and drank my hot cocoa, occasionally eating a biscuit. After two hours or so of quiet television and me crying, I gave her a thankful hug and headed down to the loft. Either Connor and Murphy were still at the bar or they were probably still at the bar. Rubbing my tired, blood shot eyes, I hiccuped as I walked in with a plan of passing out after my terrible crying spell with Mrs. Fitzpatrick, but instead I found Connor sitting on the couch hunched over with his hands picking at a tear on his jeans while Murphy paced anxiously back and forth.

“Christ almighty,” Murphy said, looking at me as I closed the door. “The fuck ye been, Skid?” 

“At Mrs. Fitzpatrick's,” I mumbled, peeling off my jacket and hoodie. 

“Ye said t'meet ye at the bar and ye weren't there. Waited nearly an hour after Rocco told us ye were there. Why'd ye leave?” Connor asked, standing up and walking over to me with his brother while I flopped onto my bed and took off my boots.

“Felt like it,” I said, not looking at either of them. I didn't want to fight, but they were so keen on interrogating me. 

“Felt like it? Skid, we were worried sick. We came back here and ye weren't here either then we checked all around and we still couldna find ye. No note, no phone call, no nothin' t'let us know that ye were a'right,” Connor said. 

“I'm a fuckin' adult, okay? You're not my brothers or dad and you don't need to keep track of me all the time,” I snapped, looking up at them as I sniffled before getting up to grab my pajamas. “I just didn't fuckin' feel like sitting around a stupid bar.”

“Skid,” Murphy said with a sigh. “Ye just worried us is all.”

“Everythin' okay? Ye look like ye been cryin' awful hard,” Connor asked, walking over to me. 

“I'm fine. I just want to be left alone,” I mumbled, pulling out clothes from my bag. “Had a bad day.”

“Looks like it. New clothes, new hair. Musta been a headache,” Murphy snorted. I clenched my teeth, trying not to argue. “Yer always preachin' about bein yerself, did someone finally talk ye int'gettin' rid of that ridiculous hair?” That stung, causing fresh tears to form and drop. 

“Murph,” Connor snipped. 

“Whatever,” I said with a sniffle, throwing the clothes back on the bed before shoving my feet into my boots and grabbing my coat.

“Where're ye goin' now?” Murphy huffed.

“Out,” I said, putting my coat on before going out the door and slamming it behind me. Hurrying to the lift, I got in and headed down, tying my boots on the way before picking a random direction and stomping in it. I didn't care if it was getting late and that I was probably going to get mugged, I just wanted to be away from them. It also didn't matter that I had gross snot coming from my nose because of the crying and the cold. It just pissed me off more. 

I walked until my feet hurt and I was too tired to cry or care. I was somewhere, probably miles away from the loft but I had no clue as to what direction it was and I was seriously starting to regret my decision in leaving and not just socking Murphy in the face. Letting out a sigh, I kept walking and hoped I would loop around eventually. Another half hour and that idea proved to be very bad. 

Finally in defeat, I found a bus station and hopped on the last bus. Exhausted, I looked at the stops and found the nearest one to the lofts was about a quarter mile away. At least I would be back on the same street. 

Nearly asleep from the rocking of the bus, I almost missed my stop. But when I had a creepy old man sit across from me, it woke me up enough to move and get off the bus. I was warm and semi-comfy on the bus, but back in the cold night I wanted to just curl into a ball and die. That wasn't going to happen because one look down an alley made me quicken my tired legs. Getting past McGinty's and seeing it closed told me the boys would be home and possibly passed out, hopefully. I swear there was never a sweeter sight than to see my building's front door. Ducking inside and hurrying to the lift, My face felt frozen over again along with my feet and hands and most of my legs. The jeans really weren't made for dead of night winters in Boston.

Shuffling through the door, I tried to be as quiet as possible as the light was off, making me assume that Connor and Murphy were asleep. The lamp suddenly turning on and blinding me a moment told me otherwise. Throwing a hand up to shield my eyes, it took a few seconds before I could look and saw Murphy on the couch with his arms folded over his chest and giving me a look I wasn't sure how to decipher. “Look, I'm tired and I just want to go to bed,” I said, taking off my jacket. “I don't want to argue or some stupid shit.” 

Turning my back to him, I kicked off my boots and pushed my pants to the floor. “ 'm sorry 'bout earlier,” Murphy said softly. “I was outta line.”

“Ya think?” I snorted, pulling my shirt off and unhooking my bra. Grabbing up a clean shirt, I slipped it on over my head. Calloused fingers grazed my hip, making me paused.

“Shite, yer freezin',” Murphy hissed.

“I was just outside I the middle of winter,” I grunted.

“Yer gonna catch yer death if ye don't get warmed up,” he said, taking his sweater off.

“What do you think I'm doing Murphy? I'm getting into bed so I can get warm and sleep,” I snapped. “I don't need your help. I was fine on my own before you or Connor showed up and I'll be fine by myself again.”

“Are ye leavin' er somethin'? Cause if ye are, just fuckin' say it,” Murphy said, getting pissed again.

“I don't know, Murphy! God! I just want to go to bed because I'm fuckin' exhausted from crying and walking around after getting my head bit off by my roommates!” I screamed.

“Yer roommates? That's all we fuckin' are t'ye?” Murphy snorted, shaking his head. 

“Friends with benefits? What else would I call you guys? It's not like I'm a girlfriend or anything,” I said, turning away to pull my blankets into somethings that could qualify as making my bed. I didn't even get to pull the blankets off before Murphy spun me around and pressed his lips hard against mine. I cried out, but the sound was muffled by Murphy's mouth. I tried to hit him, mad that he thought this would make up for the evening, but he held onto my wrists to keep me at bay. 

I really was mad, I wanted to stay mad, but the kiss softened enough to make me melt against him. Stupid Murphy and his amazing lips.

“If'n that's what ye wanted, all ye had t'do was say so,” he murmured after pulling back.

“Yeah, because that's so easy to ask for,” I said, tucking my head under his chin.

“All ye haf t'do is say 'Connor, Murphy, I want ye t'be me lads.' See? Easy,” he chuckled. 

“Ha ha,” I said, jabbing him in the ribs, receiving a satisfying grunt.

“Where were ye earlier? Roc and Troy said ye were at the bar, but we never saw ye,” he asked, pulling my hands up to kiss my knuckles.

“I was,” I said. “I just left after you guys showed up with the women from work.”

“Yeah?” Sometimes Connor and Murphy could be the smartest people I knew, and other time they were completely clueless.

“And I saw the way they were with you and Connor. All grabby and clingy. I thought you had brought dates and it made me feel like chopped liver to be honest,” I said. “I mean after the past week or so, I assumed that you were going to be with just me.” Murphy was quiet for a bit, making me feel stupid for even explaining everything. It was petty and I shouldn't have assumed anything. He probably thought I was an idiot or too much trouble.

“Was that all?” He asked, bringing me out of my mental doubting session.

“'Was that all?' What do you mean, 'Was that all?'” I said, pulling back to look up at him.

“Seems like a big misunderstandin' t'me. Ye coulda just come over and said somethin' like 'Hello.' The way ye were dressed, we woulda turned the girls loose on Troy and Roc sooner,” Murphy said.

“Sooner?” I asked, giving him a look.

“Yeah. We brought them t'set 'em up. Ye didn't know?” He asked, looking genuinely confused.

“You've gotta be kidding me!” I cried out in frustration. “You guys never said anything about hooking Rocco or Troy up!”

“We didn't?” Murphy said, cocking his head to the side.

“No! You didn't!” I groaned, feeling the whole evening just lose it's tension and awkwardness. Leave it to Connor and Murphy to not say a damn word about this. “I gotta get you guys some fuckin' notebooks or something to leave me notes.”

“Ye really thought that me and Con brought Lucy and Olive fer a date?” Murphy laughed, earning a hard glare. 

“I'm fuckin' going to bed. Either get in with me or I'm leaving your dumbass out in the cold,” I huffed, moving away from him. 

“Aw, c'mon lass!” Murphy laughed, grabbing for me, but I slapped his hands away. It wouldn't be that easy to get back into my good graces. “I was only kiddin' ye.” I turned around to look at his puppy dog pout and felt the need to smack him just to make him stop. It was pretty damn sad looking. Sighing, I let my shoulders sag before waving him over. The smile on his face spread so quickly, but was covered just as fast as he kissed me hard. I let out a muffled squeak that turned into a moan as his hands pulled my shirt up and off before his mouth found my breasts, licking and teasing them with small, sharp nips. 

“Fuck,” I groaned as he latched onto one of my nipples and sucked hard on it, making me shudder. Pawing at him, my limbs didn't know what to do with themselves other than to wrap around Murphy as best as possible and hold him close. With one hand on a breast and his mouth on the other, his free hand made quick work of my panties. In a couple swift pulls, they were tossed over his shoulder. Not that I really cared for those pair in particular. The cool air hitting me made me suck in a breath and his fingers suddenly probing me made me whine. 

“That a girl,” Murphy growled, pulling back to nip at my neck. “Get fuckin' loud. Connor's at Roc's and it's just us for the whole night.” 

“Murphy,” I moaned, spreading my legs for him more. “Fuck.” 

“We're getting' there,” he chuckled before pulling back completely. I almost protested, but then his jeans and boxers were off and he was back. This time he was picking me up and pinning me to the wall, my legs wrapping around his waist. In one movement Murphy was inside of me, starting off a fast rhythm. The concrete wall dug into my back, but I didn't notice too much as I wove one hand into Murphy's hair and the other raking my nails up his back. 

“Fuck, yeah,” I grunted as Murphy adjusted his hold on me, driving himself deeper. Latching my own lips onto his shoulder, I bit and sucked and licked like he had done to me. I mewled and whined, enjoying the ride thoroughly, but then Murphy stopped and pulled me away from the wall, urging me to put my legs down as he pulled out. 

“Mattress, on yer back,” he said, his tone leaving no room to argue. Doing as I was told, I got down on my mattress, watching Murphy as he sunk to his knees in front of me. Grabbing my legs, he hooked them over his shoulders before slowly pushing in till he was at his hilt then pulled out to slam back in hard. I cried out, feeling like he was about to just reach through me and come out my mouth, but fuck did it make me see stars. We started at a slow rhythm before speeding up and he pressed further down, practically folding me in half. I was close though and I was howling Murphy's name just to let him know that. Hitting the right spot at the right time, I came hard. Clenching so tightly around him, it must have felt impossible to move to him. 

“Ngh, Skid,” he grunted, continuing his thrusts for a few moments before going rigid and shaking as he released into me. Staying still a moment, we panted heavily before Murphy helped my legs ease off to the sides and pulled out. I was going to be sore in the morning, if it wasn't morning already, but I wouldn't regret it. With his wits about him, Murphy had the sense to get up and turn off the light before coming back to bed. Pulling the covers over us, he pressed up behind me to hold me close. He nuzzled into my hair, tickling my neck with his huffing breathes. “Don't scare us like that anymore, kay?” He mumbled, giving me a squeeze. 

Goddamn I'm dumb. 

For all the shit I give the boys, I really didn't think this one through. Of course they'd be worried and scared after I run off several times into the cold night of Boston. We weren't in the best neighborhood and my burglar already proved that. Whether or not they had dates, looking back, they did care about me. No one else lived with them and they didn't seem to really have hang out time with anyone besides me and Rocco outside of McGinty's or work. 

“I won't,” I whispered, pulling his hand up to kiss the knuckles.

“Good,” he said and that was the last of our conversation before he passed out, leaving me alone with my mental head banging against the mental wall of stupidity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pubs and robberies and creepers, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I updated. Things have been beyond crazy and tiresome in the last few months. Here's another chapter though! Hope you enjoy!

It had been five months since I had moved in with the boys. Our beds had some how become one big thing and we regularly switched spots. It was the beginning of spring and while we were working inside, it would get pretty hot on a regular basis with the machines and the actual physical labor I was doing. Going from my hoodie and jacket to my tank top, I was in awe of the boys just sticking to their pea coats and tees. 

 

My turn for a double shift had come up while the boys were doing their regular hours. They would be back to come get me at the end of my shift, till then they would be at McGinty's. It wasn't an odd thing to happen, I'd had double shifts before when they didn't, so it wasn't really that big of a deal. Except this time, I was training a new hire and he was creepy. I was used to having to jack a jaw with the other guys if they decided to cat call and the twins weren't around. This guy though, he just leered and it was unsettling. He didn't say anything or do anything, he just looked too intently as I spoke.

 

Okay, whatever. “So, you just wanna cut as much fat off without taking the meat with it,” I said as I showed him how to do it. 

 

“Alright,” he nodded. I think his name was Chris? I didn't catch it as the boss mumbles a lot. “So, just like this?” He asked as he did it very clean and very quick. The creepy factor just went a bit higher. 

 

“Yeah, just like that,” I nodded as we continued through everything else. “You sure you haven't worked in a meat plant or anything like this before?” I asked with a chuckle. The guy said he hadn't, but it was really amping up my creeped outness with how good he was. By the time my shift and his were over, I was getting ready to meet the boys outside when creepy guy stopped and looked at me. 

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” I asked as I smoothed out my tank top. The guy didn't say anything, just reached out and tucked my shirt tag in behind me. “Oh thanks,” I said, really uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. 

 

“You have very nice looking skin,” he said as I went to leave. 

 

“Uh, yeah. Lots of lotion,” I said with a slightly forced smile. 

 

“Smells like gardenia,” he nodded before walking down the hall away from me. I watched him go before booking it outside. The creepy factor had shot through the roof and I was not sticking around to find out more about him. 

 

The boys were waiting for me like they always were, picking at each other with a smoke in the corner of their mouths. “Hey lass,” Connor said putting an arm around me, taking his cigarette out and kissing my head. “What took ye so long?” He asked. 

 

“We have a new creeper guy at work,” I sighed. 

 

“There's an old creeper at work?” Murphy chuckled.

 

“I'm not kidding!” I snapped, swatting at the brunet.

 

“Oi! I'm just havin' a go at ye,” he said as we started walking to the subway.

 

“Well, I'm not! He's seriously like a book cover serial killer,” I sighed, linking my arms with the boys.

 

“What'd he do ta rile ye up so much?” Connor asked.

 

“He's a better meat cutter than the both of you,” I said. 

 

“T'at's not exactly somet'in' ta determine t'type o' man he is,” Connor said, pausing with his brother to stub out their smokes before we stepped onto the train.

 

“He stares at you like he's actually butchering you,” I added as I sat down.

 

“Yer gettin' ta a creepy state,” Murphy said with a nod.

 

“He caressed my neck when he tucked my shirt tag in,” I said, looking at either twin. “Then he told me how soft my skin was and said it smelt like flowers.”

 

“He touched ye?” Connor asked as he looked at me, his face void of humor.

 

“Yeah. He tucked my shirt tag in,” I nodded.

 

“We'll take a look at'im tomorrow,” Murphy said. “See if he does it again.”

 

“I don't mind him being creepy, just so long as keeps his hands to himself,” I sighed. The air conditioning on the train was crappy. It didn't help with all the bodies squeezed on. It was humid and muggy and made me feel like I was slowly suffocating. Our stop couldn't hurry any faster. By the time we were stepping out, we were all drenched in sweat and could smell it. 

 

“It's a ripe one, t'is year,” Connor grumbled as he finally peeled his sweater off along with Murphy, leaving them in a rare condition of having a plain colored shirt on. Connor in his red and Murphy in his blue. Though, the sweat stains were very visible. I couldn't say much as my purple tank top looked two shades darker on my back and under my arms. 

 

“I really don't want to go to the bar guys,” I whined. “It's hot and the cold shower is calling my name.”

 

“But Doc's got air,” Murphy countered.

 

“And people,” I groaned. 

 

“T'ere's plenty o' water ta ease yer belly achin' if ye want it so bad,” Connor said. “Sides, shower won't help since t'flat's like a fuckin' oven still.” He was right and the best thing to do for the time was wait it out somewhere that wasn't going to give me heatstroke. 

 

“Fine, but shower when we get home,” I said, giving them both a dirty look.

 

“It's not t'at we're opposed ta ye showerin', lass. In fact, we quite like it. We just don't want ye turnin' crispy on us!” Murphy laughed as we walked the last sweltering yards to McGinty's. Stepping into the bar, I waited for the refreshing blast of cool air to hit me, but all that happened was I got a round of groans and pints lifted miserably along with the even more stifling heat of a closed building. 

 

“Doc! Where's the air!?” I called as the boys sidled up to the bar and planted themselves next to Rocco who looked like he'd had too many hair dressers teasing his hair. 

 

“It b-b-broke. T-t-too hot fer it ta- FUCK! ASS! Work. Sorry, lass,” the old man said. I felt terrible. I was hot, Doc probably should have not opened the bar and killed the appliance, he probably shouldn't be in the heat, and the boys were getting grumpy with Rocco who was grumpy from the heat. 

 

“Where is it?” I asked. I had a few tricks up my sleeve. If all my learning had been for nothing, then shit, but I was slightly positive that I could fix the air conditioner. He pointed to the back of the room where no one sat, too damn hot, and I quickly hopped into the booth it was under and started to take it apart. An hour later, seven glasses of water, two pee breaks, and five wet rags later, the air conditioner was ready for testing. 

 

I had just jiggled wires and cleaned it out. The thing was filthy and had dust all over the insides. Plugging it back in, I waited ten seconds before flipping the switch. At first there was a low whirring then something like a clicking before the machine roared to life. Spitting out cool air, I sat down with a grin of triumph and drank the last of my water. 

 

Everyone in the bar was ecstatic and paid for my tab from the week before. After about ten minutes, the room was nice and cool with the ceiling fans distributing the air. I set everything to low so it wouldn't fritz out again and hoped Doc would be able to do better with the air on. 

 

“Where'd ye learn ta fix air conditioners?” Connor asked as I joined them at the bar. 

 

“No where. I just cleaned it and made sure all the wires were connected,” I chuckled, feeling much better with the air on. The boys had stripped from their usual shirts and hung them on their stools, leaving them half naked at the bar. Not that I was complaining, they were both gorgeous and I could stand to look at them while we were at the bar. 

 

“Either way, cheers ta ye,” Murphy said, clinking his beer with his brother's beer and my water. We stayed a bit longer, just another hour or so before heading home. I was tempted to hack a pair of my jeans and turn them into shorts by the time we got home. Night or not, it was still hot and gross feeling. Letting the boys shuffle around, I went to the shower and turned it on full blast. The water was freezing and even as hot as it was, I would get hypothermia from it. As the shower ran, I stripped. The boys soon joined me, all of us too hot and zonked from the heat to try anything. 

 

As soon as the water was tolerable, we all stepped in took turns showering and washing each other. Not even bothering with towels, I rung out my hair before going to my bed. It was at least clean and I could lay down to star fish my body without the boys trying to cuddle. I loved them to death, I really did, but it was too fucking hot and they were like human space heaters. 

 

Just when I was drifting off to sleep so easily, a hand snaked over from the side and ran over my belly and up to cup my breast. “Too hot,” I mumbled, aimlessly swatting at the owner of said hand. 

 

“Never too hot, lass,” Connor chuckled. His lips were at the nape of my neck, pressing soft, warm kisses as he slowly pulled himself closer.

 

“Yes it is, you doink,” I yawned. 

 

“Please?” He asked in my ear, his hand not moving back or forwards.

 

“I'll make you a deal,” I said, turning to face him. He had that damn smirk on his face that said he'd already won. “Come with me to get a fucking window unit for this place tomorrow and we'll have sex. Till then, no sex cause I'm too hot and I won't sleep. You know how that goes.” 

 

“Aye, I t'ink I still have t'at scar,” Connor chuckled. The boys had kept me up late one time, one time. They had been drunk and I was trying to sleep because I had the early shift when they were off. I had gotten maybe four hours of sleep through the loud western movies and arguing and bickering. Connor tried to be all sweet that night too, but I was about to pass out, so his whining earned him a busted upper lip when I back handed him trying to get the fucker to leave me alone. Thankfully, the boys have learned their lesson and let me sleep and don't push. “I'll help ye 'morrow.”

 

“Good,” I said with a soft smile before giving Connor a kiss. “Night.”

 

“Night love,” he said as he let me turn over to give Murphy a good night kiss.

 

The next day seemed to be worse than the day before. It was teetering on the edge of the hundred marker on the thermometer. The plant was going to start doing later shifts because the meat was going to get cooked waiting around to be processed. On the way to work, there was that terrible haze you see when the asphalt is too hot. It smelt terrible and made me feel like if I stopped walking for too long I was going to melt my shoes. In a tank top and shorts, I braved the Boston summer with the boys in their lighter colored shirts, I made them keep the coats at home. It felt like my skin was slowly cooking and by the time we got to work I look like bacon.

 

Just as we were coming in, our boss caught us. “We're callin' it a half day. It's just too damn hot and the meat's goin' ta waste. The machinery just makes it that much hotter. Come in tomorrow in the afternoon about two. We'll start evenin' shifts earlier.”

 

“Thanks,” I nodded. Well, at least while we were out, we could go get the window unit I was telling Connor we needed. “Hey boss, you wouldn't have any butcher paper we could keep, would you?” I asked. The entire group looked at me odd, but I had plans. 

 

On our way out, Murphy and Connor lugging the butcher paper and grumbling about me being a strong, independent woman that still shleps off work to them, we ran into my new creeper friend.

 

“Hi, Skid,” he said with a wave. 

 

“Hey,” I said, as he kind of blocked our way out and didn't seem to be moving anytime soon. “So, are you just getting off or are you getting the new schedule?”

 

“I just got the new schedule. I saw you in there so I thought that I would stop and say hello,” the guy said. Damn, I still couldn't remember his name! 

 

“Well, hello. Sorry, we're just leaving,” I said pointing to Connor and Murphy who grunted in response. 

 

“Okay,” he said with a smile. It was weird, like talking to a socially awkward person that was too ernist in making friends. “Hopefully we'll see each other later. I can teach you a few techniques when you strip the skin. See ya.” With that our crazy coworker went on his way. Soon as he was gone, I turned to Murphy and Connor.

 

“T'at was fuckin' weird,” Murphy huffed as he raised an eyebrow at the retreating back. 

 

“Told ya he was a creeper,” I said before leading the way back to our place. The boys were still in the dark about the use of the butcher paper, but I just shooed them on so we could get the window unit set up. Any more time in the heat and I was going to just evaporate. With little bickering between them, we managed to finagle a window unit and got it to the flat. That was the easy part. 

 

The hard part was the twins. They kept insisting that the other knew more about putting this in than the other and it was quickly wearing on my nerves. “Just put the damn thing in the window so we can turn it on!” I cried as they started to smack one another. Not that they listened. “You two!” I baulked as I walked in the middle of them to stop it and was smacked on both sides of my head, rather hard I might add.

 

Everything went quiet. The boys were dead silent and still. My head was starting to ache from the heat and the smacks did not help, if anything it made my head feel ten times worse. 

 

“Lass-” Connor started, but was cut off by my hand being held up. 

 

“Just put the damn thing in and turn it on,” I said said before walking over to the butcher paper. There was no arguments or talking. Connor and Murphy worked as a team to get the window unit in and secured before plugging it in as I took pieces of the butcher paper and started to tape them over the windows. It would help keep the cool in and the hot out. By the time I had two of the windows done, the boys came over and helped me. When they knew they were in trouble then they really picked up their act quickly. They helped with whatever needed doing and went the extra mile with it. 

 

By the time we were done, the windows were covered except for the south side so we could still get natural light, and the flat was pretty cool. No one had said a thing still. They were waiting on me. It wasn't that the boys were scared of me, not by a long shot, but it was more they had done something to hurt me unintentionally. They felt bad and wanted to make up for it, but until I actually spoke to them they wouldn't do anything for it. When everything was done, including picking the flat up and making it at least resemble something to where people live, I finally turned to them. “I'm going to take a shower, some tylenol, then a nap before McGinty's. You can either join me or-” 

 

RIIIIIINNNGGGG!!!

 

Oh never mind. 

 

“ 'lo?” Murphy answered the phone on the third ring. He grunted a few times before agreeing with the person on the phone. “Be there in a few.” Hanging up, me and Connor looked at him expectantly. “Doc needs a hand down at the bar. Called and asked fer one.” From the look on his face he was sad to go as I had just invited them to shower and a nap. “So, I'm gonna go help and I'll see ye at t'bar later, yeah?”

 

“Aye, we'll be there,” Connor said with a grin. Getting cleaned up a bit while I went to the shower and started it, Murphy tried to skulk around and stay longer, but he had already committed to helping Doc. 

 

“Next time, babe,” I said kissing him. 

 

“Ye promise?” Murphy asked, his eyes just looked so big and blue and sad I almost told him to just come join me anyways.

 

“I promise,” I giggled as he grinned and kissed me again, obnoxiously on my shoulder before giving me a raspberry. “Go! Now! Before you get in trouble at the pub!” I cried with laughter.

 

“Yes, ma'am,” he grinned and bounced out of the flat. 

 

“Finally, I've been waitin' ta have ye all ta meself,” Connor purred into my ear. His arms wrapped around my waist as his lips teased my neck.

 

“AFTER the shower,” I said, squirming under his kisses. It felt so gross and weird to be covered in sweat and dirt then have sex. While that didn't make sense to the boys or most people, it was a small hang up they usually got over. 

 

“Or DURIN' the show'r,” Connor chuckled. 

 

“Either way we're getting under that water cause I feel like I've been wallowing in dirt all day,” I said, slipping from his arms to take his hands and lead him to the shower. Our clothes were quickly dealt with, his hands nearly tearing my shirt off. Barely able to stand still as we pawed at one another, the stream of water hit us and did nothing to deter our intentions. Connor's hands ran up and down my back, pressing me to him as our upper bodies slipped against one another. The only obstacle left was our pants. Soaking wet denim was against our plans and our groins, making the friction delicious yet frustrating. 

 

Pinning me to the wall, Connor's thigh pushed between mine and had me mewling and begging while his mouth nipped and kissed down my neck. My nails dug into his back as I clung to him, desperately wanting more of his touch. “Fuck!” I cried out as he let go to work my jean shorts down and off before going after his own. Both of us were turned on, his rock hard cock pressed against my belly. Our lips started to fight for dominance, his arms picking me up to tease me with the tip of his cock. “Please, baby,” I groaned as he ran it up and down my slit. Right before he was going to thrust into me, the phone rang. 

 

“Mother fucker,” Connor growled as he paused. No one called unless it was important or someone was dying. Putting me down, he walked over to the phone and answered it curtly, “ 'lo?” There was a pause as his face went from a scowl to wide to a frown. “Jus' slow down, Murph. What happened?” Everything that had us ready to go was gone as soon as I heard that. I turned the water off and grabbed towels before striding over to Connor. There were some grunts and uh-huhs before he hung up. 

 

“What happened?” I asked, already dressed, tossing him a towel. 

 

“Some fucker robbed McGinty's,” Connor growled as he got dressed. 

 

“What?” I said, felling my heart speed up with anxiety. “Is Murphy alright? Did he get hurt?” A million different things ran through my mind as Connor threw on his jeans and shirt before shoving his feet into his boots. 

 

“He says he's fine, but we'll find out fer sure when we get t'ere,” Connor said. He was in brother mode and that meant there would be no humor till he was certain his twin was okay. I'd seen it many times before with them. One time Connor was running late from work, leaving me to babysit a pacing Murphy. He was none too happy to find out that when he'd been thinking of all these terrible things that could be happening, his brother was just busy talking to a work buddy on the train. Hell, I'd seen them both do it over me as well. 

 

Taking the stairs two at a time, Connor was easily out walking me. “Wait up!” I huffed. I was scared and worried just like him, but I was going to get left behind if I didn't jog with his walk. The five minutes it took for us to get to the bar were filled with frightening and worrisome images of Murphy missing fingers or an ear or bleeding out because he was shot while trying to be a hero. So many things came to mind as Connor and I walked down the stairs to see Murphy at the bar with an ice pack on his head held in place by a blonde woman who was talking to him. Everyone else looked shook up or pissed off. “Where's Doc?” I asked once I made visual confirmation that Murphy was okay. 

 

“He's at home with a sore back. S'why he called Murphy in to work the bar,” Rocco said from his bar stool. Good, at least the older man didn't have to be present for this stress.

 

“What happened?” Connor was busy with Murphy and the woman made it kind of crowded so I just stuck to Rocco.

 

“Some mother fucker comes in wavin' a gun, gets everyone on the floor, then he smashes Murphy over the head and makes off with the fuckin' money,” Rocco said, tapping the ashes of his cigarette into an ashtray. Jesus. 

 

“I leave ye alone fer ten minutes and ye manage ta mangle yerself up? Fuckin' Christ Murph', I can't take ye anywhere,” I hear Connor laugh as Murphy grumbled. 

 

“Fucker packed a punch,” Murphy sighed as the blonde, a regular I finally recognized, pulled the ice away to look at his head. I caught a glimpse and it was a nasty cut, looked deep too. 

 

“Murphy, I think this is a time to visit the hospital,” I said frowning. 

 

“No, I'm not goin' ta no fuckin' hospital,” Murphy snapped at me. 

 

“Murphy, it's a giant gash in your head. If that doesn't call for a hospital, then what does?” I asked.

 

“Murph hates doctors. Has since he was a wee li'l ankle biter and one shoved a t'ermometer right up his arse,” Connor snickered, earning him an icepack to the face. 

 

“Now is not the time for that,” I said with a sigh. 

 

“ 'm fine! Jus' gonna go home,” Murphy snarled. I gave him a looked and rolled my eyes. I didn't feel like fighting with him by any means, especially when he was in this wounded animal mood. 

 

“Fine, we'll go home and put some butterfly bandages on it,” I sighed. 

 

“I t'ink it's safe ta say t'at t'bar's closed fer t'night,” Connor sighed. There were a round of groans and complaints, but no one put up a fight. They knew that once Doc was gone and then his replacement for the evening was gone that the night was an early one. 

 

“I'll help close up while Murphy sits there and just makes sure he doesn't have a concussion,” I said, giving the Irishman a look. Murphy gave me a dirty look, but didn't say a word as Connor and I readied the bar for another day. “Do you think we should call the police?” I asked Connor as we washed the few dishes there were. 

 

“Won't do any good. T'bastard's probably already gone and no one got a good look at'im. Sides, t'cops have a lot better t'ings ta do t'an hunt down some ghost who robbed a pub in South Boston,” Connor said with a heavy sigh. I glanced at him and saw the frown that had appeared on his usually carefree face. It wasn't that Connor could really be ugly, but it didn't suit him at all. 

 

“You okay?” I asked softly once we'd finished and were wiping things down. 

 

“T'ere's just so much evil in t'is city and sometimes it's easy ta ferget t'at no matter who or where ye are, it'll find ye,” he said. I could only nod. His words gave me a sinking feeling that I didn't know quite how to deal with. It really was easy to forget in our day to day life that bad things happen to people that just aren't on television. Our lives revolved around each other, work, and the pub. The chances of something happening to one of those were just as high as other places and people, but our carefree attitude made it seem that they were untouchable. Now that something had happened, what were we going to do about it?

 

Apparently nothing. 

 

“Ye ready ta go?” Murphy called from the front. His head had stopped bleeding and he'd long since tossed the icepack. 

 

“Yeah, just give us a sec,” I said as I hung up dish towels. Making sure everything was locked up, a thought occurred to me that might put a hang up in things. “We need to tell Doc. Does anyone have his number?” I asked.

 

“Doesn't have a phone. He lives on t'back side of t'pub,” Murphy said. 

 

“Alright, Connor, take him home and I'll go let Doc know,” I said.

 

“No, yer not goin' by yerself,” Connor said, both he and Murphy getting that protective mode on.

 

“How many times have I been by myself and survived?” I laughed. “Guys, I made it through life without much incident till I met you and even then there was one hiccup with my loft. I can handle myself. Now go take care of your concussed brother before he wanders off and we have to look for him like a lost dog.”

 

“Alright, but if yer not back in half an hour-”

 

“You'll wait longer. Oh, you two are cute when you're being all noble and shit,” I said, pinching Connor's cheek. 

 

“Ack! Get outta here,” he grunted as Murphy snickered. Giving them both a kiss, I made my way to the pub and walked around the building. Finding the only door, I knocked and waited for an answer.

 

“Fuck!? Ass!?” Good enough.

 

“Doc? It's me, Skid,” I called as I opened the door. After what just happened, it was kinda worrisome that he had the door unlocked. 

 

“Skid? What're ye doin' here, lass?” Doc asked as he sat in his recliner chair. It was a small place and well kept, just enough for someone who lived alone and didn't need a lot of space. 

 

“I came by to see how you were,” I said, closing and locking the door behind me. “That and I'm the harbinger of bad news. The pub got robbed tonight.”

 

“I'm fine, just restin' me ol' back,” Doc said as he stood up slowly. “Is everyone okay? No one got-t-t hurt, did t'ey?”

 

“Murphy got clocked over the head, but nothing too serious. His ego's more hurt than he is,” I chuckled. “Here, you don't have to get up for me, go sit back down.”

 

“I need t-t-ta stand up and walk around a bit,” Doc said, waving me off. “How much did t'fucker make off wit?”

 

“As far as I can tell, maybe a hundred bucks? It wasn't that busy and people hadn't paid their tab yet,” I said as I watched Doc go to the kitchen. Following, I started to wonder if Doc ever got lonely being by himself. 

 

“Not too much of a hit-t-t t'en. Fuck! Ass!” Doc said as he pulled a kettle out and filled it with water. “Would ye like some t-t-tea?”

 

“Sure, I'd love some,” I smiled. I'd only been around Doc with the boys at the bar and this domestic side of him was interesting to me. 

 

“I haven't had c-c-company over in a long t-t-t-, a long while. Even if it'was fer bad news, I'm glad ye came ta see me,” Doc said as he opened a cupboard to dig through it a moment. 

 

“I am too. I'm around the boys all the time and as much as I love being with them, it's nice to have a break from them,” I chuckled.

 

“Black tea?” Doc offered, showing me the box.

 

“Sure,” I nodded. The more I thought about it, the more I felt the need to help Doc out in the visitor's department. Then an idea struck me. “Hey Doc, when's the last time you had a date?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some things are gonna get weird and whacky here kiddos. Due to a friend's urging, we're taking a sudden turn left on out ride. So, stay with me as we start to get so AU that it's suddenly all U! . . . Yeah. . .

When I got back to the loft, I found Connor sitting on the couch and Murphy in bed. It had been a little over half an hour and the TV was on, with a Western of course, trying to keep Connor from worrying. “Did you get him cleaned up?” I asked softly, going to sit next to Connor on the couch. 

 

“Aye. Got him all bandaged up and put down like a freshly fed babe,” Connor grinned. “Gave him a few Tylenol fer his head so he could lay down and rest. T'boy laid down and passed right out.”

 

“Good, he needs it,” I sighed as I leaned against Connor. His arm wrapped around my shoulders as we sat there for a few moments in comfortable silence. The TV was on low, but Murphy could sleep like a rock when he was extra tired. As if to reminds us of failed attempt earlier, a commercial came on for condoms. A wicked smile came on my lips as a mean idea popped into my head. Reaching over, I cupped Connor through his jeans and started to rub him slowly. His breath hitched, giving me the satisfaction that I had his full attention. 

 

Keeping at it, I didn't speed up or slow down, didn't press harder or softer. It was a pace that made him squirm as his jeans started to give just enough to start a strangle hold on him. “Lass,” he breathed as his grip on my shoulders tightened. Moving my body down, I started to lick and mouth him through his jeans. His fingers curled into my hair as I got the crotch of his jeans wet before I even went after his belt and button. 

 

“How much do you want to be in my mouth?” I asked as I went to the floor between his legs and undid his belt, slowly pulling it from the buckle and out of his belt loops. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, flicking his eyes to his sleeping brother. Pausing, I looked up at him with hooded eyes.

 

“That's not the answer I was looking for,” I smirked. Connor bit his lip as he looked back down at me.

 

“I want t'be in yer mouth so fuckin' much,” he groaned. 

 

“Good boy,” I grinned as I continued to undo his jeans and open them up. With a bit of help, I got his jeans down past that perfect ass of his as his cock sprang up. It was begging for attention and so I gave it some. Taking his length in my hand, I pumped him a few times, watching the way the color changed from a pale complexion to a light red. Moving up, I lapped at the head that was steadily getting darker. A soft moan above me told me I was going in the right direction. Taking the head in my mouth, I sucked on it before gradually moving down to take more of him in.

 

“Fuck, lass,” Connor moaned as his grip on my hair got tighter. Pulling back up, I wrapped my hand around his base and worked a rhythm out that had his hips fighting to stay down and not buck up to gag me. The frustration from being stopped to soon earlier made him putty in my hands as he was already close. Gaining speed, I kept going till I started to work him more into the back of my throat which made his hips buck up a bit. He was close and we both knew it. It would be cruel to just stop then, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't tempting. 

 

The sounds he was making, the way he was losing control with just my mouth on him was getting me wet. Reaching down, I started to rub myself through the shorts I had on. Undoing the button, I slipped my hand in to find a small pool already built up in my panties. Finding my clit, I started to rub it as I worked Connor harder with my other hand and mouth. Whimpers and moans were muffled by the cock in my mouth as Connor was loosing control. His hips thrust up and started to fuck my mouth and before either of us could do anything, he was coming.

 

I swallowed it all, pumping him till he was sensitive and going soft. My fingers were slowly thrusting themselves in and out of myself as I rocked back and forth on them. Pulling back, I licked my lips as Connor looked back down at me. That glint in his eyes told me he wasn't done by far. “Get in m'fuckin' lap,” he growled softly. Drawing my hand back out, I stood up and did as he told me. Shoving my shorts and panties off, I straddled him and rested back on his thighs. “Play wit' yerself. Get yerself off,” he said, his voice still thick from his orgasm. Reaching down, I resumed pushing my fingers in and out of my wetness while playing with my clit. 

 

“Yer not doin' it right,” Connor said, forcefully turning me around and pressing my ass against his groin. His callused fingers started to play with me and had my pussy aching within moments. I whimpered and panted, trying to keep quiet for Murphy, but Connor knew just how rough to be and where to go harder. Squirming in his lap, I was soaking his hand and my thighs. “Ye need ta be quiet. Wouldn't want to wake up t'babe,” he whispered in my ear. His hand that wasn't making me soak us was suddenly around my mouth. Something about the way he was holding me down and keeping me quiet had me getting hotter as he rubbed my clit ruthlessly. 

 

“Ye want ta come, donchye?” He asked as he finally slipped a finger into me. “Oh, yer so fuckin' wet fer me. Feels like it. All hot and swollen. I feel ye tryin' ta grab me finger. Not big enough is it. Ye want more in ye. Stuffin' ye till ye can't move.” God, who needed porn? I had an Irishman that could make me come from just whispering ear. I whimpered as I bucked into his hand and was on the edge of that glorious peak. “Come on, lass. Cum!” He snarled into my ear as he rubbed just my clit harder and faster than ever. I screamed into his hand as my body shook and my walls clenched tightly, trying to milk his finger that was inside me. 

 

A loud fart from across the room cut off the sexual energy from me and Connor. We looked at each other and suppressed our laughter till we got dressed. 

 

The next day was just as hot as the day before. Mostly, we slept and around noon started to get ready to go to work. Pulling on my usual shorts and tank top, Murphy stopped me. “Yer not really gonna wear t'at, are ye?” He asked.

 

“Uh, since we're almost on the surface of the sun, yeah,” I said as I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. 

 

“I don't t'ink ye should. What if t'at creeper fucker comes around?” He said as he stuck his feet into his boots. 

 

“Well, I have work clothes stashed in my locker, so it's not a real problem,” I said, already knowing there was going to be a fight. 

 

“But what about when we get t'ere and leave? He's gonna be oglin' ye fer sure,” Murphy pushed.

 

“Well then he'll be ogling me from afar then,” I huffed. “It is nearly a hundred degrees out there Murphy. Just because one guy is a pervert doesn't mean I have to die of a heat stroke to make YOU feel better.” 

 

“All it does is jus' egg him on,” Murphy snorted. “It's like ye want'im ta look at ye.”

 

“Murph,” Connor said from his spot on the couch. “Yer askin' fer a chauncin', I suggest ye leave Skid alone before ye regret it.” 

 

“Oh don't tell me yer alright wit' o'ter guys lookin' at her and droolin',” Murphy shot back. 

 

“No, I'm not, but I'm also not gonna tell her what ta do like a possessive dick head,” Connor shot back. 

 

“So, I'm gonna go to work and, well, work. If you're going to be a grumble butt about it, you can stay home,” I said to Murphy with my hands on my hips. 

 

“ 'm not a grumble butt,” Murphy muttered as he stood up and walked past me, slapping my ass.

 

“Oi! Don't be dissin' me then grabbin' on me!” I cried with a snort as Murphy turned around and gave me his Infamous MacMannus grin that only he and his brother could pull off. 

 

“Are we goin' ta work or not, ye two?” Connor sighed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and guided us towards the lift. 

 

Work wasn't that bad. We stayed pretty cool, and weird creepo dude was no where to be seen. I chalked it up to a good day. About eleven we headed to McGinty's ready to unwind and see our friends. 

 

“Skid! Long time, no see,” Rocco said as I popped up beside him.

 

“I saw you two days ago,” I snorted as a drink was put in front of me. 

 

“That's right, how's Murphy's brain workin? Did the knock upside the head do him any good?” Rocco chuckled. I let out a bleat of a laugh before shaking my head.

 

“It'll take more than just a knock upside Murphy's head to fix it,” I said before taking a long drink. A few minutes of regular conversation later, a police officer came in making the whole place silent. 

 

“What-t-t can I d-d-do fer ye, lad?” Doc asked.

 

“I'm just goin' around an lettin' businesses know that controlled black outs are gonna start in about half an hour. It's too fuckin' hawt durin' the day ta really be runnin' everything all the time and not shut power stations down due ta over use,” the officer said. “So, we're askin' folks that are still out ta stay put for about an hour, hour and a half for safety's sake. The great city of Boston thanks you for your cooperation in this. You boys and girls have a good night, now.” With a tip of his cap, we waved him off. 

 

“T'at was awfully considerate o' him,” Connor said as he walked over to me and took a seat. 

 

“Cops can be good guys. Sometimes,” I said with a chuckle.

 

“At least we know when ta expe-” Only twenty seven minutes early, the lights and power went out. “I spoke too soon,” Connor side. A good half of the patrons were already lighting up the place with their lighters. Even with that everything was still very much in the dark. 

 

“Where's Murphy?” I asked as I squinted into the dark. 

 

“He went ta take a piss,” Connor said before snickering. “I t'ink he's stuck in ta shitter. I better go get 'im.” Using his own lighter, he went to find his probably pissed off brother. 

 

“So, what are we going to do for an hour?” Shelly, a regular that we worked with asked. 

 

“Whenever I was little and the lights went out, we played with out Ouija board,” Troy said. Everyone near by turned to look at him. “What? I used to scare the fuckin' shit out of my sisters doin' that. It was fun!” 

 

“Well, I don't feel like talking to the dead,” I said, picking my beer up for a sip. 

 

“That sounds like fun actually,” Shelly said with a laugh.

 

“You two can summon spirits and shit in the corner. Away from here,” I said, pointing to the corner booth. “Bar's human turf. No ghosts, goblins, or ghouls allowed.” 

 

“Do Ouija boards freak you out?” Rocco asked with a snicker. “It's just a dumb kids game that people play for a scare. It's not real.”

 

“Well, I'd rather not take that risk. Besides, we're in an Irish bar! I thought you guys were superstitious about everything,” I point out. “Doesn't talking to ghosts and shit like, condemn you to hell?”

 

“Are ya kiddin' me? There's so much shit that condemns ya to hell, not to mention especially bein' a woman,” Rocco snickered. 

 

“Let's do it. Let's play with a Ouija board,” Troy pushed. I shook my head and stayed put. 

 

“I better not go home to find something followed me there from your stupid game,” I huffed as Troy and Shelly and a few others got up to go draw a Ouija board on some napkins while using an empty beer glass. “Doc, you can't seriously be letting them do this in your bar,” I turned to the owner, knowing he'd be on my side.

 

“Lights are out and it wouldn't hurt business if we were ta say t'at ta bar was haunted,” Doc said with a shrug. 

 

“See, this is exactly why people die in horror movies!” I hissed as Rocco cracked up at me. “Where are Connor and Murphy? Did they get stuck on the pot or something?” I was getting irritable, not wanting to show how nervous supernatural stuff made me. There's not really any one set event that makes me not trust that kind of stuff, but all the bad stories I've heard about Ouija boards and summoning spirits and not to mention horror movies. Those are basic tales of 'Don't do this or your shit WILL get fucked up.'

 

“Who knows with those two,” Rocco shrugged as he grabbed his pint to go join a couple of guys starting up a game of poker to the light of a few hurricane lamps Doc had found. Sighing as I was left alone at the bar, I really wanted to go get Connor and Murphy, but I didn't want to travel in the dark with ghost candy being laid out in the corner. Grumbling and growling to myself, I left the safety of my bar stool and started towards the men's room. With my back against the wall, I inched my way around the room to the far side where my destination lay. It didn't matter how stupid I looked, I wasn't going to leave myself to chance out in the open. 

 

Finally getting to the door, I knocked and opened it. “Connor? Murphy?” I called before sticking my head in. Not that I would see anything with the power out, but it was more habit than really common sense. No answer made me worry. Had they fallen and hit their heads? Did the ghosts already get them? “Guys, please don't do this to me,” I whined. “They're already playing with a homemade Ouija board out there. I'm on edge enough. Connoooorrrr, Murphyeeeeeeeeeeeeee.” Stepping into the bathroom fully, I bit my lip as I let the door swing shut behind me with a long creak. I didn't even realize it did that till I had to listen to just that. “Guys?” I said softly. 

 

I could hear heavy breathing, like someone panting from running so far, or a demon ready to strike and eat my soul. I listened closely and there were more sounds. Clothes rustling, squeaks as if someone was rubbing against the tile on the wall, something wet sliding against- Oh. . . OH. My eyes went wide as I realized what I was hearing. 

 

“Dear sweet baby Jesus!” I cried as the lights came back on and the sight of Murphy taking Connor from behind hit my already blinded eyes. The stare was impossible not to do. It was all I could do as I stood there and watched Murphy fucking his brother in the ass while jerking him off. While at first it was very unsettling, they were fucking brothers, literally, then I kept watching and something inside me went from repulsion to realization. They've probably been doing this long before I came along. This isn't them cheating on me, this is just. . . Them. 

 

A raw, passionate form of the twins that just happened to be very, very sexy. Some sick part of me took over and didn't care they were siblings. Hell, they were both okay with it and it wasn't like they'd have dumb as a box of rocks babies, so what was the harm? 

 

I slipped from the bathroom only to be jumped by Troy and his group. I let out a blood curdling scream and flailed as hard as I could, nailing that bastard in throat as everyone backed off. “I'm going home!” I cried as everyone laughed while Troy wheezed. Going to the bar, I finished my drink and paid my tab before going outside to wait for the boys. It didn't take long for them to join me, both of them wearing the same expression of humiliation and shame. I didn't say a word as we walked out. They didn't try to start a conversation either, so it was silent the short walk it was from home. 

 

Only when we were tucked safely in our loft did Connor try to speak. 

 

“Lass. . . What ye saw back in t'pub,” he started and faltered. I figured it would be too cruel to actually keep this up, so I put them out of their misery. 

 

“Was your brother screwin' your cornhole,” I said with a snicker that turned to a cackle. They looked to each other then back at me probably trying to decide whether I've finally lost it or what.

 

“So, yer okay with it?” Murphy asked slowly, treading lightly.

 

“No and yes. I mean, there could be many, many other terrible things I could have walked in on, but you also kinda hid it from me. Which I understand,” I sighed as I flopped on the couch to kick off my boots. 

 

“But yer fine? Yer not disgusted or revolted and yer not leavin' us?” Connor asked, wanting to make sure that I was indeed okay with the whole situation. 

 

“Did I run screaming from the room as fast as I could?” I said, looking up at the two of them.

 

“Well, ye did. . .” Murphy said with a slight smile. 

 

“To be fair, I wanted to give you privacy and Troy was waiting outside of the door to scare the shit out of me. So, I ran for your privacy and screamed because Troy's a dick,” I said.

 

“Aye,” Connor grinned. 

 

“I mean, I love you guys. . . You're my family,” I said, getting bashful as I looked at the ground and blushed.

 

“Ye really mean that, lass?” Murphy asked. I nodded.

 

“We love ye, too,” Connor said softly, bringing my eyes up to meet his. “Like all that romantic shit.”

 

“Gee thanks for making this extra special,” I snorted. “Let's just complete this cheesy ass situation with hand holding an-” Conner cut me off before I could go further with a hard and passionate kiss. That did it. I kissed him back, feeling Murphy come up behind me. Turning away from Connor, I turned to his brother and kissed him with just as much feeling. 

 

We were so good together, all three of us. I never thought it would end the way it did. . . 

 

Another year rolled around, all the holidays were a blast with the boys. I've never been so happy in my life. Come St. Patrick's day of 99' we were looking to actually get a place that had carpet and air conditioning and actual rooms. Two years had flown by so fast that it felt like I'd been with the boys for a lifetime. We had gone out to McGinty's and were having a blast. I was behind the bar helping Doc with drinks while he bickered with his new woman, Mrs. Fitzpatrick our upstairs neighbor that was my adoptive grandmother. 

 

There wasn't really a bad vibe in the whole place till the Doc dropped the bomb that he was closing the bar. Russians were moving in and buying up buildings all over for whatever purpose. We were all sad to say the least and Rocco tried to help out, his working for the Italians didn't seem such a good place to go to for help, but he wanted to try. Then the Russians came in and the shit hit the fan. 

 

If it wasn't for them, I'd still have my boys. They started a fire that just spread and engulfed the twins and burned so bright and hot that I had to step back and look away. The boys started something they had to finish and I couldn't go with them. I don't think they knew how much it broke my heart to have them just disappear like that, especially after losing Rocco like that. 

 

I was alone again. The men I'd loved had left me on what they considered a holy mission. They said it was for my safety, but I knew it was because they couldn't think straight with me around. They'd be too worried about me and would mess up. When the whole debacle ended with them and their father executing Yakavetta and disappearing off the face of the earth, I really felt the weight of their absence. It was heavy and smothering. I almost left Boston a few times, but then I met the detectives that helped them out. Somehow, having people that knew everything made it bearable. 

 

I kept working at the meat plant till Detective Brian Duffy got me a job as a computer tech at the Boston PD and was so grateful for it. Slowly, the boys began to go to the back of my mind and the new life I'd made for myself. Duffy and I even started dating, which was strange at first because we actually went places other than a bar or one of our places. It was so out of the norm for me that I almost called it off, but I stuck to it and now we've been together for nearly three years. 

 

We just got a house and have a dog even. We both don't really like the idea of marriage and just want to stay together. Our wills go to each other, we share cars, our mortgage is together. It seemed perfect. Sure, we had our spats, but nothing we couldn't over come. The subject of kids had come up a bit, but after seeing the doctor and finding out neither of us could really make babies together, we settled with going to the pound to get our corgi, Short Round.

 

Greenly and Dolly would come over for games days on Sundays, we got family pictures with the dog, it just seemed like we were meant to go through everything with the twins to find each other. 

 

So, imagine my surprise when I'm at a local coffee shop near the precinct and start seeing Murphy. I think to myself that there is no way in hell that it could be him. First off the guy was wearing some Michael Jackson red leather jacket and baggy as fuck jeans, his hair was not washed in the last year, and he reeked of pot. 

 

Then he orders a couple dozen Krispy Kremes. Murphy didn't even know what those were. “Thanks sweetheart,” the man said in something of a stereotypical gangster accent. He turned to look at me and stopped. No, this was not Murphy in disguise, but he looked damn close. “Hey,” he grinned with a wink. His Hawaiian shirt completed the whole outfit. “I'm Scud. Like Stud, Scud.” 

 

“Uh. . . Okay,” I said, stepping back a bit. “I'm Skid. Like Skip, Skid.” This wasn't weird. 

 

“Nice,” he nodded as he walked on by. I get to the counter and look at the cashier who shrugs at me. Getting my usual order for myself and some coffee for Brian. Taking my purchase and walking out, I saw a black, older model car that wasn't so common in that area of Boston. It was running, but the windows were tinted and I couldn't see anything. Shrugging it off, I walked the block back to work. 

 

“Oh, the most beautiful creature in the world,” Brian grinned as he came down the steps to meet me. 

 

“Hey now, the bagel's mine,” I snickered. Just as he hit the last step, I saw his face go from that handsome smile to terror as an arm snaked around my middle and jerked me towards the street. 

 

“Skid!” Brian screamed as I was hauled into the backseat of a car before it drove off.

 

“Brian!” I cried as I wrestled with whom ever had grabbed me. “No! Get off!” 

 

“Calm your tits!” A voice hissed. I wormed my way onto my back to see Scud straddling my lap. 

 

“Oh fuck no!” I cried as I stared up at him.

 

“Hey Skid,” he grinned. It wasn't malicious though. It was like he was a friend playing a prank on me. 

 

“Make sure she stays down,” a deep, gruff voice snapped from the driver's seat. Looking over, I saw he was a black man in a leather jacket and sunglasses with weird tattoos. Was this some weird revenge thing against Brian? He didn't even work on the gang task force! He was homicide! 

 

“Now, are you positive that this is the right girl?” An older man with white hair and a beard said from the passenger seat. 

 

“Positive,” the black man said. 

 

“Wait, what the actual fuck is going on here?” I demanded as I tried to scratch and hit Scud. 

 

“Don't worry your pretty head, Bo Peep,” the older man said. 

 

“Yeah, B and Whistler have it all under control,” Scud said. That was not reassuring in any possible form. 

 

“Fuck this shit!” I cried, fighting Scud harder till I could actually get at him. There was no reason for me to be nice and understanding to these kidnappers. I didn't know what they wanted and I didn't care. 

 

“OW!” Scud howled as I bit his hand. It was enough that he let go and I went right for the nuts and eyes. Just like Brian had shown me. Nuts and eyes will take every guy down. Nearly turning the guy into a girl, I shoved Scud off of me before the car slammed to a stop. Taking my chance, I scrambled up and shove the door open to spill out onto the sidewalk. 

 

“Help!” I screamed as I started sprinting down the sidewalk. “Help!” The black guy, B, made sure I didn't get far though. Something wrapped around my legs and made me fall flat on my face. Groaning, I rolled onto my back and saw some metal rope thing wrapped tightly around my legs. I clawed and pulled at it as B calmly walked over to me, picked me up, then threw me in the trunk as I flailed my arms and screamed. 

 

Before he shut the trunk, he shoved a rag in my face and held it there as the weird smelling fumes made me pass out.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long I'd been out or where I was, but when I woke up, I saw all my paranoid, kidnapping nightmares come true. The room around me looked more like a dungeon than anything else. Chains hung from from ceiling and walls, silver cuffs glinted in the low light. Thankfully, I was in just a chair with my hands tied behind me. “Hello?” I called. That B guy was probably going to eat me or wear me. There was no telling what was going to happen and that was what made it so damn awful. 

 

“Mornin' sunshine,” Scud said brightly as he opened the heavy metal door and stepped in with donuts and water. “Hope that nap did you good, cause my hand still fuckin' hurts from where you bit me.”

 

“Can you blame her? She's been kidnapped by one of the biggest fucktards around,” the older man said as he hobbled in, a metal brace around his right leg. 

 

“What the fuck is going on?” I said before Scud started to bicker with the older man. “Why am I here and why did you take me?” 

 

“Your blood is special and the vampires want it.” I looked from the Grumpy Old Men to my left to where B stood in the doorway.

 

“Did you just say vampires?” I asked, knowing that this train was already headed to crazy town, but I didn't realize Tall, Dark, and Psychotic was the conductor. 

 

“They're real. It's easier to just accept it and move on,” the old man said. 

 

“Kinda hard to accept it when it's fuckin' crazy. Vampires are not real and neither are the meds you all are on,” I snapped, looking from one man to the other. 

 

“Come on, B. Just give her a demonstration and get her convinced so we're not fuckin' around all damn day,” Scud sighed. B snorted as I looked to Scud.

 

“Demonstration? Like what? Turning into a bat or throwing garlic at someone and seeing if they hiss at it?” I said.

 

“It's a little bit more violent than that,” the old man said. Frowning, I looked back to B as he walked over to me and lifted me up as far as he could, while I was still in the chair. 

 

“Fuck! What the actual fuck!? Put me down! Put me the fuck down!” I cried as I swung in the air. Carefully, he put me back on the ground as I sat there wide eyed and the others chuckled. “That shit is not funny!” 

 

“So, you believe now?” Scud asked.

 

“No! All that told me was that he's some crazy body builder that takes steroids!” I shouted. 

 

“Whistler,” B said and the old man hobbled over to the door and opened it. Then he came over and cut me loose. Pulling my arms in front of me slowly, I squinted at the men before getting up and slowly stepping towards the door. None of them moved. Okay. . . Taking another step and still not getting a reaction, I looked at them all before dashing for the door. I was at least twenty feet from the door to begin with, B and the others were further even and didn't move. Apparently because I passed the weirdo test, I got to go free. Just as I looked back to see B standing there with a shit eating grin, I looked forward and ran right into him. 

 

Falling to the ground, I grunted and looked up. No. No way. I looked back to where he'd been and there was no one there. “This is impossible,” I said, scrambling back up. “That's impossible! How did you do that!?”

 

“Blade was born a vampire,” Whistler said, catching my attention. “Super strength, super speed, and can't be killed by anything short of being beheaded. He's called a Daywalker because he's the only one of his kind that can withstand sunlight.”

 

“Okay. . . Okay,” I said, trying to keep from panicking. Maybe Blade would eat me. “So, what does this entire, psychotic dreamland have to do with me?”

 

“Your blood carries an enzyme that'll allowed blood suckers to walk in the daylight,” Blade said. “It could also be turned around on them and used to make them so sensitive to any light they burn to a Kentucky Fried crisp when any of them motherfuckers decide to look at a lightbulb.”

 

“Okay. . . Okay,” I said, the panic rising. “So, my blood can kill vampires potentially. Okay. Um, if I give you a pint of my blood can I go? You can keep on crazyin' on and I'll go home.”

 

“No can do. The vampires will go after you once they know who you are and where you live,” Whistler said with a shake of his head.

 

“I have a home though. I have a boyfriend and a dog and a job and friends. I can't just disappear from them. I can't. It's not an option. Period,” I said. There was no way I was going to be a prisoner in the dungeon for the rest of my foreseeable future. 

 

“It blows, but it's either let them die and you stay alive or you die with them,” Scud said with a shrug. 

 

“You are a terrible salesman,” I said, waving a finger at him, as tears threatened to start pouring. 

 

“We could use her as bait,” Whistler suggested after a few moments of quiet. “At least keep an eye on her. Shit bird over there can do that easily. He's got his tracking gear and GPS wet dream toys. Might as well put them to good use as well as take some of her blood.”

 

“You are the most sane one so far,” I said turning to Whistler. “Let's go with his idea.”

 

“Yeah, but she'll have to keep quiet about who we are and we'll have to rough her up or something. We did kidnap her in front of the police station,” Scud pointed out.

 

“You shut up. You suck at life and ideas,” I hissed at Scud. “I'll keep quiet if you let me go and leave me alone,” I said. “Scout's honor.”

 

“Didn't take you for the girl scout kind,” Whistler chuckled.

 

“I wasn't, but I did eat a Brownie once,” I snorted before a large hand punched me in the face. “Fuck! Fucking balls of hell!” Holding my cheek, I looked up at him in shock.

 

“Gotta rough you up a bit,” Blade said with a chuckle. I don't think he liked me too much. After a few slaps and pushing me around, I had some skinned knees and hands along with a few bruises and a shiner on my cheek that I had to endure the throbbing of while I sat in a chair and let them take some blood. I'm pretty sure they were only supposed to take a pint, but it looked like it was a lot more. Especially when I went sideways and thought they'd tricked me into letting them kill me as I passed out for the second time that day. 

 

Everything felt so damn sore as I woke up. My head was pounding and that sterile smell his my nostrils making my stomach turn. Fuck those assholes. Groaning, my vision started to clear as I looked around. Brian was asleep in the chair next to the bed and I was hooked up to an IV drip and blood. “Brian,” I said, swallowing hard and feeling my throat dry as sand. I felt out of it and wondered if I'd just dreamed the whole thing. 

 

“Skid,” Brian said as he jumped up to stand next to me. “God, I was so fuckin' worried.”

 

“You and me both. What. . . What happened?” I asked, hoping I'd just fallen to my near death.

 

“You were kidnapped two days ago, baby. You don't remember?” He asked, frowning. 

 

“I remember, I was kinda hoping that it'd just be a dream or something,” I sighed. “Can I get some water? Two days? Really?”

 

“Sure thing,” Brian said as he reached back and got a cup of water with a straw. Taking a few sips, I felt somewhat better. “Yeah, we found you on the side of the road all roughed up and unconscious. Do you remember anything?” Oh shit, here comes my story making abilities.

 

“I. . . A bit. The care was black on the inside and they wore masks. There were two of them. I didn't see the one driving though,” I sighed.

 

“How'd you see 'em wearin' masks when you didn't see one of 'em?” Brian asked. Shit! 

 

“It looked like it from behind. Like those black ski masks. Um, I remember fighting with one on top of me and. . . That's it really,” I said. “Sorry I couldn't do much else.”

 

“No, you are perfect baby, don't worry 'bout a thing. The lead investigator thinks it was a random event and shouldn't happen again, but they are doin' their best to find the dirty fuckers that did this to you,” Brian said as he kissed my hand and stroked my hair.

 

“I love you,” I said softly, looking at him in his mother hen mode. He probably won't let me out of his sight for the next month. “When can we go home? I hate hospitals,” I sighed.

 

“Doc should be able to check you over and be okay. Seems all they did was rough you up and take some blood,” he said as he waved for a nurse to come in.

 

“How much is some?” I asked as the nurse came in and started to take my blood pressure. 

“Two pints. Any more and you'd be in a coma or somethin',” Brian sighed. 

“So, they kidnapped me, took blood from me, then dumped me on the side of the road. Well, can't say my life is dull,” I winced as the nurse got the blood pressure cuff pretty damn tight.

 

“I can tell you're ready for home,” Brian chuckled at my face.

 

“Really,” I snorted as the nurse wrote something down on the clipboard before the doctor entered. I got told to take it easy as I would still be woozy and Brian was supposed to sit on me if he needed to. I could tell by his face he'd rather reverse it to have me sitting on him. The ride home was nice, the music was on, Brian held my hand, I wasn't in the trunk. Maybe I did dream everything up just so I didn't have to deal with actually being kidnapped. Pulling up to the house, I saw Greenly and Dolly trying to hang a banner over the arch of our front door and failing miserably.

 

“Jesus Christ. I told them an hour ago that we'd be home and now they're just doin' it?” Brian sighed. 

 

“You should have told them yesterday,” I giggled. Parking the car, Brian held my hand and kissed it.

 

“What if I'm not ready to get out yet?” He asked, as he looked at me with those green eyes of his. I could have died happy knowing I had him. 

 

“Then I'll sit with you for however long you want,” I said, smiling at him. I'm pretty sure we could have sat there, just enjoying each other's company forever, but it was not meant to be.

 

“Hey! Lovebirds!” Greenly called, making Brian groan. “Quit your hanky panky and get up here! Ya gotta see how we decorated!” 

 

“He's your partner. He's your best friend. You can't get away with his murder cause they would know it was you,” I said softly, starting to shake with laughter.

 

“Yeah, but if they knew him they wouldn't charge me with anything,” Brian snorted as he shook his head. Letting go of his hand, I turned to get out of the car as he did so himself, but paused. Looking out the window, I saw some guy down the street up against a tree watching. Tall, tan, blond hair. For a moment I froze and caught my breath. I knew that lean.

 

It felt like I was back in the coffee shop with Scud. That familiarity that I knew couldn't be real. I sat there staring, feeling my chest tighten the longer I kept my eyes on that man. “Skid. . .” That voice, it couldn't be him. 

 

“Skid!” Jerking my head, I looked to Brian who was looked scared. “Skid, baby, you okay? Where'd you go?” 

 

“I'm fine,” I said taking a deep breath, not realizing I'd held it in as I stared at the man. “I'm here. I promise.” I blinked hard a few times and put on a smile for him, easing the scare into a frown. 

 

“I can make them go home if you're not ready for this. I know it's a lot to take in and it'd be hard one anyone,” Brian said as he knelt next to me. The man had me so out of focus that I didn't even realize that Brian had opened the door for me. 

 

“No, no. I could use some slap stick comedy,” I said, taking a shaky breath. 

 

“Only if you're sure,” Brian said. I nodded again. Sighing, he stood up and helped me out, making sure to put his arm around my waist in case I was just a bit from being able to walk alone. 

 

“Hey, there's my little Whitney Houston,” Greenly said with a grin. 

 

“Why am I Whitney Houston?” I asked with a giggle.

 

“Because I will always love youoooooo!” Greenly sang, making Short Round start to howl on the inside of the house. 

 

“I'm with the dog on this one,” Dolly snorted as Greenly sulked. 

 

Being back home made a difference in my mood. Especially with the company I had. I didn't really have any girl friends to hang out with, I was used to being with just the boys anyhow. Brian stayed home with me for a few days, making sure I took the iron supplements the doctor gave me with my blood being so low, also making sure I didn't over do it. By the time I was able to go back to work, we were both about to kill each other. Me with his mother hen routine and him with my internal need to piss him off when he pissed me off. 

 

“I don't like it,” Brian said. 

 

“It is coffee and bagels. I've done it a hundred times,” I sighed as we stood at the door of the precinct. 

 

“Yeah and time one hundred and one, you get snatched and almost bleed dry. I don't like it. At least take Greenly with you. He's tall and imposing-ish,” Brian said, making me roll my eyes. 

 

“Yeah, maybe I could use him as a sword in a fight,” I said with a snicker. “I know you're worried, but I'm not going to let what happened make me scared to walk by myself down the street in broad day light.”

 

“Fine,” Brian sighed. “Would you take my gun?”

 

“I'll make yours decaf,” I said, giving him a peck on the lips. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too. Be safe,” Brian said as he watched me go down the steps. I almost half expected him to stay there the entire time or secretly follow me. Walking down the street, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous. My eyes were constantly scanning around to see if Scud or that black car would be lurking around the corner. It was also eating at me how much Scud had looked like Murphy. Granted it was a much shaggier and smellier version, but still. 

 

With that in mind, I kept my trek to the coffee shop short. Bagels and coffee for me and the boys. So far so good. Getting in line, I thought I was in the clear when there was a tap on my shoulder. Turning, I felt like I could throw up. “Didn't want you to think that it was all a dream,” Scud grinned at me. 

 

“You have no idea how much I hate you right now,” I growled. 

 

“Aw, your words hurt me,” he pouted. I turned my back to him as it came to be my turn. Not that I would get my turn. Slinging an arm around my shoulder, he stepped up right beside me and kept me close. “Three coffees to go and a dozen Krispy Kremes,” he said. I stared at him hard, trying not to make a scene. Brian would murder this guy, but I was pretty sure Scud's boss would murder my boyfriend. “So, seems like things are getting out of hand in the vampire world and Whistler said to bring you in. We've been keeping tabs on you and there's a human familiar over in the corner that's been following the last few days. He's human, but he works for the blood suckers. Would rather be a pet than a meal when the vampires take over. At least they plan for that.”

 

“Yeah, I'm done playing with your group of psychos. My boyfriend is a cop and will keep me protected,” I said as Scud got his order. 

 

“$17.32, please,” the cashier said. Scud looked to me with a grin. 

 

“I'll meet you outside,” he said before walking away. I suppressed the urge to wallop him and paid for his stupid stuff before getting my coffee and bagels. 

 

“Excuse me,” a voice caught my attention. I turned to see a man standing there. He was the guy in the corner that Scud had mentioned. The fact that he was suddenly talking to me raised my heckles.

 

“Uh, yes?” I asked.

 

“I wanted to make sure that guy wasn't bothering you,” he said with a smile. He had a generic good looking face and built body, so it wasn't like he really struck me as outstanding anything. 

 

“Nah, I'm good. Just a sibling squabble,” I said. No one else had said anything, it wasn't like me and Scud had been yelling or anything. Why did this guy feel the need to come to my aid when there wasn't really anything to aid. 

 

“Ya sure? I mean, he did get up in your business,” the guy pushed. 

 

“I'm sure. Thanks for the concern,” I said as I paid for my coffee and bagels. Grabbing my stuff, I walked outside to find scud leaning up against a van. “Yeah, that doesn't scream 'Rape Van' or anything,” I snorted and shook my head. 

 

“Hey, B's ride is reserved specifically for him and him only,” Scud chuckled. 

 

“That car isn't any better,” I sighed. 

 

“Well, come on,” Scud said opening the passenger door for me. 

 

“I can't just leave. I have my job and my boyfriend waiting for me. They will come looking for me if I take too long with this. I'm serious, they will pound your ass if they find you here,” I said, trying to make my point. 

 

“Hey, if he bothering you?” The same guy from before asked as he stepped outside.

“If you'd been listening before, he is not bothering me anymore than you are right now,” I snapped at the guy. “Just just fuck off!” I turned to see the guy standing there, his jacket pushed back with his hands on his hips and the gun in a shoulder holster in plain view. “Son of a bitch,” I cursed as my arm was grabbed. “Scud!” 

 

“Just shut up and don't do anything stupid,” the man growled. I looked to Scud and he was looking nervous. “Both of you, you're coming with me.”

 

“I am done with this bossy, kidnapping bullshit!” I hissed, taking my coffee and throwing it in this guy's face. He screamed as I threw the other cup as well before Scud pulled me to run. I dropped the food I had and sprinted down the sidewalk with Scud leading the way. 

 

“Shit! That was awesome, chica!” Scud laughed as we rounded a corner.

 

“Not really trying to impress,” I panted. “We need to split up. He can't go after both of us.”

 

“Not happening. I lose you and B'll have my head,” Scud shook his head as we ducked down an alley and into a stoop to hide. Taking off his jacket, he put it around me, not bother to explain as we heard hurried footsteps. “Shh,” he said before kissing me hard. I squeaked and quickly grabbed his shirt to pull him closer as the footsteps paused for a moment near up before running on. 

 

Pulling away, I looked up at him breathless as he smiled down at me. “Hell of a disguise, right?” He chuckled.

 

“Yeah,” I nodded, panting before shoving him into wall. “You do it again and I'll deck you so hard your head'll be spinning for weeks,” I threatened. 

 

“Yes ma'am,” Scud saluted me as he took his jacket back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pretty sorry about how long this is taking. I don't have internet at home and I'm moving soon then my girlfriend is coming down in two weeks so we can go meet SPF and Reedenstien and Rocco. LOTS of stuff! I'll try to keep things coming, but no guarantee kiddos. 
> 
> Just glad that you guys are still digging it though!


	7. Chapter 7

With that creepy guy not chasing us and Scud pulling me back down the alley to his van, I was definitely trying to think of a plan for this. Obviously, things were not going to settle for who knew how long and Brian was going to be freaking out if I didn't get back soon. “Look, I will meet you after work if that's what it takes, but right now I have to go, okay? No ifs, ands, or buts. I can't go right now,” I said as we stood next to his van. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Scud said, holding his hands up in surrender. “Just be here after work.”

 

“Okay. I will,” I said with a sigh. I let Scud wave good-bye and get into the van before I turned to leave. Of course he gave in too easily. As soon as I was focused else where, the van doors in the back opened up and that Blade guy jumped out and grabbed me up, threw me in the back, and suddenly we were back where we all started. “Are you fuckin' kiddin' me!?” I screamed as Scud drove off and I was handcuffed to a bench that was welded to the inside of the van.

 

“Told ya we're here to protect you!” Scud called back from the front as he drove. 

 

“Protect or kidnap!?” I cried, testing the cuffs before giving up. 

 

“Tomay-to, tomah-to, same thing,” Scud laughed as he drove.

 

“Oh my God, you're making me want to see the vampires more and more! They probably would just kill me and get it over with instead of haul me around everywhere,” I huffed.

 

“Anyone else tell you that you talk too much?” Blade asked before he stuffed a cloth in my mouth and put a strip of duct tape over it. I glared at him and cursed at him behind the cloth and tape, but he just smirked.

 

It wasn't long till we had reached our destination. It was dark and I couldn't tell where we were, but my gut told me we were back where I had first been taken. Once the van was parked, Blade uncuffed me only to cuff my hands behind me. I tried to kick and flail, but they taped my legs together as well before putting me back in that damn room with all the chains again. 

 

“There, now, I'm going to ask this once. Do you have to pee?” Scud asked as Blade left him in charge of me. 

 

What did I do in a past life that earned me this? I don't understand! At all! 

 

By the time evening fell, I was sure Brian was going to give me a stern 'I told you so,' when I got back. IF I got back. The rate that things were going, I was going to be stuck with a stoner, paranoid old fart, and a tall, dark, and psycho for the rest of my natural life. I heard talking outside the door, but didn't care as usually it meant that I wouldn't be told anything and that I'd get told to go back to sleep. The door opened and Scud stepped in with a large pizza and a couple of beers. 

 

“Dinner is served,” he grinned as he brought a couple more chairs over to make an impromptu table. I rolled my eyes as he opened the box to reveal a large, supreme pizza. My mouth was already dry from the cloth in my mouth sucking all the moisture away and I was starving. No food since the night before at dumbass kidnapped me before I got breakfast. Carefully, he untaped my mouth and let me spit the clothe out. “Better?”

 

“Fucking hell, I hate that asshole so much,” I groaned as I worked my jaw a bit. 

 

“B grows on ya,” Scud chuckled as he took a bite of the pizza. Opening the beers, he took a swing before holding the other out to me. “Drink?”

 

“Please,” I said as he put it to my lips and tipped the bottle. Taking a few sips and I already felt better. “Now the pizza.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Scud smirked as he let me devour a piece of pizza after the other as he ate as well. By the time the beer was gone, along with the pizza, I had talked Scud into pushing the couch into the room so I could at least lay down to sleep instead of sitting up and potentially giving me scoliosis. The fact that he believed me made me want to laugh, but the moment I hit that scratchy fabric I was out like a light. Granted, my hands were still cuffed behind my back and my legs still tied together, but it was so much better than that stupid, metal chair. 

 

Morning crept in on me as the light from the outside stayed on my face and forced me awake. “Mmm,” I groaned as I stretched as best I could. 

 

“You're really pretty when you sleep,” a soft voice echoed off the concrete walls. 

 

“Huh?” I said as I tried to look around. It wasn't Scud and it wasn't that old guy or Blade. Someone else was in here and I was positive that they weren't supposed to be. 

 

“You look so peaceful, like an angel,” the voice said again. Footsteps from behind the couch made me panic as I tried to wriggle onto my back from my belly. “Sssh, it's okay,” the voice said as he hand was suddenly stroking my messy hair. 

 

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God. “Who's there?” 

 

“Just be quiet so we don't wake anyone up,” it said before there was a sharp prick in my neck. Everything went sideways as whatever was injected in me worked its magic and knocked me out. Hey, at least I'd be rested. . . If I didn't wake up dead.

 

For the second time in a row, I woke up in a strange place. It wasn't the same metal prison I'd been it. No, this was a bedroom in a dingy apartment. The bed was comfortable enough, but what took my attention the most was that I was in my panties and tank top while someone held me and brushed my hair. It wasn't harsh or erratic but smooth and fluid. 

 

“Ninety-nine, one hundred. There,” the same voice said that had spoken to me in the cell. “Now you're all clean and brushed and pretty.” 

 

“What?” I groaned as I turned in the person's arms to get a shock. Connor's face stared back at me with a smile as I stared up in confusion. “God. . . Is it. . . Is it really you?” I asked softly as all sorts of emotions washed over me. I couldn't tell if I was hallucinating or what. Of course the boys still held a piece of my heart, they always would, but I didn't think I'd ever see them again. 

 

“Yes. It is me. I missed you,” Connor smiled as he leaned down and kissed my head. As the fog lifted from my brain, a sudden realization hit me. He was speaking with an American accent. Connor had NEVER done that before and he wouldn't just for me. Hell, he'd go into a thicker brogue if it were with me. That sudden panic feeling was rising again as I realized Connor's doppelganger was holding me in my underwear and brushing my hair like I was a doll. 

 

All sorts of crime shows popped into my head as I froze in his arms. “Connor?” I asked, just to see what would happen. It was probably very close to poking a sleeping bear while holding a bag of jerky, but I never claimed to be a genius. The man's face with red as a vein in his forehead started to bulge. 

 

“It's Ed! My name is Ed! Why can't you remember that!?” He screamed in my face as he held me tightly, making it impossible for me to escape. 

 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” I cried as I closed my eyes and turned my face away. “I-I'm still a bit foggy from everything!” I said, trying to think of an excuse. “The drugs. . . I got confused. I'm sorry.” That seemed to appease him.

 

“Good, I'm glad you remember,” he said as his breathing calmed down. “You need to remember us. Together.” 

 

Yep, I was going to end up a skin suit. When he got up to get food for us, promising me the best meal I've ever had, I just smile and said I couldn't wait. The door closed and locked behind him. Waiting a moment, I jumped up and darted for the window. The thing had to be almost a hundred years old as I pushed and pulled in it before it finally opened a crack. Pausing, I looked at the door before continuing. 

 

“Come-on,” I grunted before the window finally gave and a burst of cold air hit me. Popping my head out, I saw the fire escape was still intact. Good. Not waiting for clothes or for Captain Crazy Pants to come back, I scurried out and over to the ladder. It was hard on the feet, but I managed to get to the floor below me before I heard Ed start screaming because I was gone. Good thing I didn't wait to look for clothes. 

 

“Skid!” He screamed as he looked out the window and down at me. 

 

“Ed!” I screamed back, too cold and grumpy to deal with his crazy. “Fuck off!” I screamed, flipping him off before continuing down the ladder to the ground with him in hot pursuit. Run run run, run run, run run run run. Making it to the end of the alley and the street, I didn't see anyone around to help out. I mean, come on! I was in my underwear! There had to be some pervert or something out today! 

 

“Skid! Come back here!” I heard Ed's screams behind me as he sprinted down the alley. 

 

“Nope!” I yelled, taking off down the street. Looking back behind me, I didn't see the woman in front of me before it was too late. Tackling the stranger to the ground, I felt like I should have been on a Girls Gone Wild video with just the undies on. 

 

“OW! Jeez, ya look much when you're walkin'?” The woman asked. She was small with dark make up and long black hair. 

 

“Sorry, got a crazy after me,” I winced as I sat up and inspected my skinned limbs for a moment. 

 

“What?” The woman asked as she gave me a confused look before realizing I was in my underwear. Just as Ed came up and grabbed me.

 

“Skid, we're going home,” he snarled as he started to drag me back to his apartment. 

 

“No! Get off of me!” I screamed, struggling. 

 

“Hey! Let her go!” The woman cried as she started to wail on Ed. “Bo! Bo! A little assistance!” Out of shop rushed a tall, dark hair woman that looked like an Amazon warrior. She went up to Ed and punched him, squarely in the eye. He went limp and toppled over, taking me with him. 

 

“Oof!” I huffed as I hit the concrete again. Scrambling away, I looked at the unconscious Ed up to my beautiful savior. “Thanks,” I said.

 

“No problem,” she nodded. “I'm Bo.” She held out her hand to me which I gratefully took and shook.

 

“Skid,” I said.

 

“I'm Kenzie,” the woman who I ran into said. “So, there a reason why your psychotic boyfriend is chasing you down in your underwear?”

 

“Yes, but I don't know it. That and he's not my boyfriend. Look, I'm sorry, but could you take me to a police station? I need to call my real boyfriend. I've kinda been missing for a few days now,” I asked.

 

“Sure. Oh, here,” Bo said as she shirked her jacket and handed it to me so I could wrap it around me. “You look a bit cold.”

 

“Was it the goosebumps or the nipples that gave it away?” I chuckled.

 

“The nipples,” Bo winked. 

 

“Alright, flirting aside, let's go before the crazy dude wakes up,” Kenzie said. I nodded as the women lead me to their car. 

 

“I've got a friend at the police department that'll get in touch with your boyfriend. Do you know his number off the top of your head? No offense, but it doesn't look like you're keeping your phone on you,” Bo said. 

 

“Just need to call the south precinct on 3rd and Washington. I work for the police station there and my boyfriend's one of the homicide detectives there,” I explained.

 

“So, he's probably freaking out right now, huh?” Kenzie asked as we drove. 

 

“Oh I'm surprised he hasn't shut Boston down. This is the second time that I've been kidnapped,” I sighed. 

 

“Really? Is that like, a sport or something?” Kenzie asked as Bo shook her head.

 

“Probably at this point. Between this and vampires and crazy doppelgangers, I'm pretty sure I'm going to hide in my house for a month or two.” That perked their ears up.

 

“Vampires?” Bo asked.

 

“Yeah. First time I was kidnapped, some guy said that I was the key to letting the vampires walk in day light or something to that effect,” I sighed. 

 

“So, do you believe him?” Bo asked. 

 

“Not sure. Right now, I am sure that I need a pair of pants,” I said, goosebumps forming hard core up and down my legs. It wasn't long before we got to the police station that seemed to be buzzing about, which isn't that abnormal. 

 

“Dyson!” Bo called, getting the attention of a tall, lean, bearded man. “Got a second?” The man walked over to us, looking like something out of romance novel. 

 

“Hey, we're kinda busy here, there a reason you brought a pantsless woman here?” Dyson asked.

 

“Dyson, this is Skid. She says she's been missing for a few days now,” Bo said as I waved. 

 

“Hi. Uh, Detective Brian Duffy probably filed the missing persons report,” I said.

 

“Surprisingly, we just got a call asking if we could keep an eye out for you. Here, I'll take you to my office. I'm sure we can find something for you to wear that's not orange or a jumpsuit,” the man nodded as he lead the way.

 

“Is he always that serious?” I asked Bo as we followed.

 

“The driest sense of humor ever,” Bo nodded.

 

“I can attest to that,” Kenzie added. Getting to Dyson's office, he closed the blinds so no one looked in and stared at me in my underwear. A pair of gym shorts were found and it was better than nothing. Leaving me and Kenzie with the phone, Bo and Dyson stepped out. 

 

“So, your boyfriend's a cop? How much is he going to flip his lid when you call him?” Kenzie asked.

 

“Probably a lot. I'll get put on lock down till he gets here and then get a police escort home where I'll remain under lock down while he scours the city thoroughly for the freaks that kidnapped me,” I said as I dialed his number. 

 

“This is Duffy.” Usually his cranky, gruffness would put me off, but I felt relief wash through me when I heard it. 

 

“Brian, it's me. I'm at the police station on Jefferson and Washington,” I said, knowing he'd want answers then and now. 

 

“Holy fuck, Skid!” Brian cried. “The hell is goin' on!? No, wait, are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine. I got some help from new friends, but I would really love to see your face,” I sighed. 

 

“I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise, but I'm out in the field and they won't let me leave. Look, just stay in the station and don't leave till I get there,” Brian said, his stress making me agitated. 

 

“What? Why won't they let you leave? They gave you leave the first time,” I said. “I really need you right now.”

 

“Well, you said you have some friends there. Just stay with them till I can leave,” Brian pushed.

 

“Where the hell are you that you're pawning me off like some kid that needs babysitting?” I demanded. 

 

“Look, I can't talk right now. Later, I promise. I gotta go, I love you,” he sighed.

 

“If you fuckin' hang up this phone you will regret it,” I threatened. I needed him. I needed him to come get me and make me feel safe and loved, not dejected and useless.

 

“I am sorry, Skid, but I have to go. Stay there.” 

 

CLICK.

 

I pulled the phone back and looked at it in disbelief. He actually hung up on me. Right after he didn't want me to go to the donut shop alone and he's leaving me alone with strangers. What happened that made him suddenly make me missing his last priority?


End file.
